A Girl like Me
by K'onix
Summary: When Hilary fights with Tyson, she moves all the way to Russia just to prove him wrong. Why Russia? Well, if you've never done this before and you want to beat the best you should get trained by someone just as good. KaixHil in the end.
1. Let it Rip

Hey. Another one of my lame stories. I did get this idea while watching one of my moms old movies, so there will be some similarities, mostly towards the end. I will tell you the name of the movie once I get further into the story but it you could guess the name when the similarities pop up, I'd be very surprised. 

A weird summary for this would be: Hilary takes her first step toward beyblading. Her only mistake was using Dragoon in the process. Now that she knows how Tyson really feels about her actually blading on the team, she's goes out to prove him wrong. And what better way than to ask the best team in the world to train her?

It's set after G-Rev. Just so you know, although you could probably figure it out.

This story will have mainly the Blitzkrieg Boys and Hilary in it. Only in the beginning and end will it have other bladers. And Kai is living with them(Blitzkrieg boys) or this fic wont work. I think Tyson's OCC. But I'm not to sure about Hilary.

Warnings: 1.I suck at romance! Love reading stories with it, but couldn't write it to save my life. But I will try my hardest to make this a KaixHil fic. If you have a problem with that then you might want to click out now.

And finally…the Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson yelled at the Beyblade that was spinning around the dish by itself. He was practicing alone today because Kenny was at a computer store and Daichi was who knows where. But the good thing was that Hilary was in the kitchen making lunch for them. 

"Guys, lunch is ready!" Hilary yelled from the porch. Looking around she noticed that only Tyson was there. "Aren't the others back yet?"

"Nope! And that means more for me!" The navy haired boy called in Dragoon.

"No it doesn't. You can have your share and when the others return they can heat theirs up." Hilary stomped her foot as if declaring it law.

"Yeah, we'll see." Tyson murmured.

"I swear, Tyson! You act as if you've never eaten anything before." Hilary said while rolling her eyes.

Tyson brought his beyblade up to his jacket pocket and stuffed inside, then ran into the house so to stuff as much food into his mouth before Hilary had a say.

* * *

"That was a great lunch, Hil." Tyson sighed as he rubbed his stomach. 

"Thanks," Hilary smiled. "Hmm, I wonder what is taking the others so long."

"Kenny's probably gazing at some super-computer that he'll never have, and, hopefully, monkey boy got put into the zoo." Tyson laughed at the image of Daichi in a cage with monkeys grooming him.

"Oh, Tyson." Hilary rolled her eyes again. "Anyway, I've got to go. I have so work to finish up at home. Tell the guys I said hi." With that, Hilary got up and started walking towards the door.

"Oh, yeah…see ya." Tyson said not even opening an eye.

Hilary walked outside and notice Dragoon laying on the ground. _'He must've dropped it.'_ She looked back into the house and saw Tyson's launcher not to far away. She had always wondered what it felt like to beyblade for real. Not like that time on the bus where she totally messed up. To launch the blade into the dish and see it spin.

Quietly, she went back into the house, picked up the launcher, making sure Tyson was coming at that moment. Not seeing or hearing anything, she went back outside and slid the door shut. She turned around and tiptoed over to Dragoon and pick him up.

Walking over to the dish, Hilary loaded the dragon into the launcher. She had seen the boys do it so many times and Kenny even showed her once. She put her fingers around the ripcord and took one last look at the door then back to the dish and pulled with all her strength.

The beyblade was really wobbly but it was in the dish and spinning. That had to count for something on her first try, right? And then it stopped. Hilary picked Dragoon up and tried again.

Suddenly, a energy ran through her. Something she had never felt before. It ran through her veins and into her heart.

_'This is the most incredible feeling ever,'_ was Hilary's last thought for a while. She didn't know what this feeling was, all she did know is that she wanted to hold on to it.

* * *

_'Ahh, I'm so full.'_ Tyson smiled. _'Hilary is good at some things. I wonder if I could get her to make…'_ A familiar sound broke his thoughts. When he realized what it was his eyes widen. Tyson's hand flew into his pocket checking for something that he knew wasn't there.

With speed like he's never used before, Tyson jumped up and headed for his back yard.

Opening the door he saw Dragoon spinning the dish and Hilary with a dazed look on her face.

"HILARY!" Tyson screamed at her, breaking her concentration, making Dragoon stop spinning again. "DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO TOUCH DRAGOON!" He marched up to the dish and picked up his blade. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO BEYBLADE! YOU COULD HAVE DAMAGED DRAGOON! WHY DID YOU DO THIS? REALLY, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! A GIRL LIKE YOU!"

Hilary was a bit frightened at first. She didn't think Tyson would freak out this much, but now she was just plain mad. "What was that last comment?"

Tyson looked at her, not seeing the problem. "A girl like you? What about it?"

"Oh, so you only think of me as the girl that follows you everywhere, cheering you on, making you launches, fixing you blades?"

"H-Hilary, you more than that." Tyson stuttered. "Y-You're….great. You are a great person…friend. I mean friend."

"Oh, right." Hilary scoffed. "And a girl like me couldn't beyblade. Is that it?"

Tyson just looked at her. Hilary's ruby eyes hardened. "You know what, Tyson? I hate you for ruining this for me." She whispered harshly.

Hilary turned around and walked away, marching past Kenny as he came in.

"What did you do?" Kenny asked.

"…nothing." Tyson sighed.

* * *

Hilary slammed the door shut to her room. Her parents weren't home but that wasn't anything new. The real reason Hilary wanted to leave the Tyson's was to get to her job as a house keeper for a rich elderly couple that she meet a few years ago when she help the wife up after she fell down at the store. They brought her back home to give her something as a thank you. They found her at the mantel dusting off one of the old pictures and staring at it. So as the thank you, they told her that she could go through the old house and have a look around. It was a really big house, with three stories, a attic and a basement, all for Hilary to look through. Hilary always had a thing for antiques. I was as much fun to look at the stuff, as well as the history behind it. Soon looking through became cleaning and they, in turn, paid her for that, no matter how much she tried to refuse. In her opinion, they over paid. For old people they don't really do anything in that big house, so all there is to do is dusting and looking through old photo albums. Plus, feeling the elderly couple in on the happenings in the world and in her life. They had almost become like a pair of grandparents to her. She could talk to them about anything and vise versa. They had once told that they had a daughter that had died when she was very young and that she reminder them of her. Hilary guessed that that's why they did what they did. To keep their second daughter around. And getting paid to let out your feelings wasn't bad, either. But she skipped that today. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone about this, so she went home instead.

Hilary crashed on to her bed face first, letting out a scream she'd be holding in. She rolled over on her side thinking about the wonderful feeling she got when she launched the beyblade. She missed it. She _really_ missed it. Hilary knew what she had, and wanted, to do. She wanted to beyblade for real. She looked over at a picture on her nightstand taken of the beyblade third world championships. She remember everything that happened. Her eyes focused on a particular blader in the back. Her main memory of the championships was of his and Tyson's last battle.

"Tyson, I just want you to know that I can do anything you can do."

It was then she decided what she would do. She got down her red duffle bag and started throwing clothes in it. After packing up all the things she'd need, she lifted up the floor boards hidden under a rug, and took out a suit case. Putting the case on her bed she opened it to reveal her life's savings. Not even her parents knew she had the job so she hide it all way. 117,495.00 yen a month for four years. It was a good thing she saved it to.

This little adventure wasn't going to be cheap, that was for sure.

"Let it rip,"

* * *

So what do you think for a first chapter? Do you even want an update? Review please, even if you didn't like it. It helps. Thanks for reading. Don't even bother reading on from this point, the next part is just me worrying about something. 

if you want to check on my converting money, here's the numbers:

U.S dollars-1,000 converted to Japanese yen is 117,495.00. (So Hilary made 1,000 U.S dollars a month. Yes, I know that it's unrealistic! So before you call the author stupid, think "Hey this is fan fiction and the author can do whatever she wants, and that includes making Kai fly", which I'm not playing on doing.)

From that 117,495 yen for one year is 1,409,840 yen. Then times that by 4 is 5,639,360 yen. (Hilary made 5,639,360 yen in four years, like you couldn't figure it out)

Convert that to Russian rouble is 1,354,334.34.

That was just babblement, ignore it all. But if you did read it, if anything was wrong tell me and I'll fix it. I'm not too good at math so I think that it would be wrong.


	2. Off to Russia we go

Thanks to those who reviewed.  
This chapter is way out there.  
Be sure to read the ending note. I have a request from the reviewers.  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

* * *

Hilary walked out of the airport carrying her duffle bag. She knew the first thing she would need to do is fine a place to stay. She had called a few hours earlier and arranged a tour of a studio and had printed off the directions. Heaving a cold sigh, Hilary started her way down the streets of Moscow. 

A while later, she arrived at the apartments. She opened the office door, the jingle from a bell alerted the owner. She had black hair, tied into a neat bun and pretty dark eyes.

"Hello. Can I help you?" The women asked from behind a wooden desk with detailed flowers carved into it.

"I called earlier," Hilary smiled politely at the women. "About a studio."

The women looked shocked for a moment before pulling herself together. "Oh, right." She went over to a wooden cabinet and pulled out a set of keys. They walked outside and up to a door. The women put in the keys in and turned the knob.

"This is it," She said, leading Hilary in.

It was small, but Hilary knew she wouldn't find better place for this good price, and she didn't need that much space. "Alright," She smiled at the women again.

The women nodded slowly, "Lets sign the papers then."

They walked back in silences, both in there own thoughts. The women walked into her to her office with Hilary following close behind. Hilary took a seat in one of the chairs and wanted patiently for the owner to come back with the papers. When the women came back she past all the forms to Hilary, who filled them out quickly and quietly. The women watch as Hilary did this.

"I know it's not my business," She interrupted Hilary from her forms. "But why are you here and where are your parents?"

Hilary looked at her for a short moment, "I'm traveling alone," She answered.

"Alone?" She asked. Hilary nodded and went back to work.

"Um," Hilary looked back up at the women "How did you learn Russian?"

"From books," Hilary said calmly.

"Books?" Again Hilary nodded her head and went back to her paper work, smiling at the confused look the manger gave her.

It was true. Her father never really cared all that much what she did in her own time and her mother was always with her father. It wasn't that he didn't love her, it was the fact that he was so over protective with her older sister that she stopped talking to him. Therefore, in order not to repeat that relationship with Hilary, he just left her to do her own thing. So, to entertain herself, Hilary often went into her father's study and read. He had many books from his many travels and his favorite authors where Russian. Though, most of those books where reprinted in Japanese, he loved the original language. He said, you get more out of it. She had found a Japanese to Russian dictionary(which surprised her) in the library and taught herself. But just because you can read Russian doesn't mean you can speak it. The dictionary help with some pronunciation, but she still needed way more help. So she would record her father's business phone calls to Russia and just went from there. There was a lot stuff she couldn't pronounce just yet, but she was getting better.

Hilary finished filling out the forms and got the keys. She walked through her new door way and looked around. This was hers and only hers. Something she worked for. _'I suppose I should go buy food and stuff soon, like now soon.'_ Hilary threw her duffle bag into what she was going to make her bed room. The apartment itself was divide by two walls. One to separate the bedroom from the living room, and one to separate the kitchen from the small dinning room that was connected to the living room. Then there was a small bathroom in the back.

Hilary walked out of her new home and locked it. She walked down the street with her hands in her purple jacket. Hilary noticed some pay phones coming up. There was one person she needed to call. That person being her older sister, Jenna. She knew in her heart Jenna would tell her that she was doing the right thing and to just have fun. Which was exactly what she needed right about now.

She slide the card that she'd gotten from the airport through the reader and dialed. It rang three times before her sister picked up.

"Hello?"

"Jenna, it's me," Hilary said into the phone. Just hearing her sisters voice made her miss her.

"Hilary? Where are you?" The worry for her kid sister wasn't very clear, but it was there.

"I'm in Russia."

"Russia? Really? Oh now, I thought our promise was that we would go there together." Jenna laughed. Keeping her cool was something she was an expert at. Jenna had learned to be cool with a lot of things. Still, there were times when she did get angry. But, you raise your voice to her she will do either two things. Raise her voice back at you or never talk to you again. "So why are you there?"

"I got into another fight with Tyson," Hilary sighed.

"So you went to Russia to cool off?" she joked. "I mean, I know it's cold there, but still."

"Shut up!" Hilary said playfully.

"So, does my little adventurer know when she's coming back?" Jenna asked.

"No, I don't. I just needed to tell someone." Hilary said.

"Well, you've got a good head on your shoulders. I trust you know what you're doing. But if I get a call from the Russian government, I don't know you."

"What! I'm not that much trouble. And I don't plan on doing anything that will get me arrested."

"What are you doing?" Her sister asked laughing at how defensive she was.

"I just need to ask someone something." Hilary replied.

"Do you know where they are?" Jenna asked.

"No, but they shouldn't be that hard to find." Hilary sighed. That was the other thing she need to call someone about. Mr. Dickenson should have at least some contact information. And if she begged, he wouldn't tell anyone about her.

"Oh, you're looking for one of your little spinning top things…one those friends, huh?"

"They're beyblades, and yes."

"Hilary, I think it's time I told you that running around Moscow in search of famous people is called stalking and you could get arrested for it." Jenna said hold back all the laughter that was building inside her.

"They wont arrest me…I hope." Hilary paused for a moment. "Jenna, If I get arrested will you come a bail me out?"

"Hmm, hmm, ummm, I don't think so, but I will tell Mom, who will tell Dad then they can come and get you. That sound good?"

"Down right funtastic," Hilary said in a flat voice. Her sister could completely forget to be serious sometimes. _'I mean, what sister acts like that when their little sis calls and tells them that they flew to another country to talk to some people that they haven't talked to in one…two years! Oh well, I'm stuck with her.'_

"Ok, whatever. Call when you need to." Jenna sighed.

"All right. I'll give you a number when I get a phone. Bye." Hilary smiled.

"Bye."

Hilary hung up the phone. There was still Mr. Dickenson that she needed to call, but she could put that off for tomorrow. Today all she wanted was to get some food to hold her over until she could do some real shopping, a air bed and some blankets for the night. It was already getting dark out and she just wanted to get back home.

She was walking past a dark ally when a hand reached out and grabbed her and pulled her in. Hilary looked up and saw five men surrounding her. She was about to let out a scream but one of the men's hand struck out and covered her mouth.

"Now there, we won't hurt you. Just give us your wallet and we'll go." He chuckled as his friends came closer.

Suddenly, a blue beyblade came out of nowhere. It spun everywhere, denting garbage cans; putting cuts in the walls. It soon started circling the men. Seeing what it did to the wall, which was brick, they ran off.

The blue blade went back to it's owner who was now walking away. Hilary ran up to him to thank him and was shocked at who she saw. "Kai?" **(A/N: did you people expect anything else?)**

Kai turned around and looked at the girl in front of him. "Hilary? What are you doing here?"

"I moved here." She stated with a smile, feeling very independent.

"Why?"

"I needed to ask you and the other Blitzkrieg Boys a question." She said to him.

"So your family agreed to move to Russia for just that lone reason?" Kai asked with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"I didn't move out here with my family, just me."

Kai looked at her. "Hilary, go home."

"But I need to get some things before going home, which is like, three blocks that way." She said, her temper raising because Kai was giving her a hard time about moving. It's not like he had any say in what she did anyway.

"Hilary, go back to Japan where you belong. It's not safe for a girl like you to be out here alone."

_'A girl like me? There it is again. A girl like me._' "You and Tyson are just the same. And how would you know where I belong? You don't know me all that well."

"Hilary, that's where you're home is"

"Not anymore," Hilary glared at him. "Thank you for saving me, but I've got to go."

Hilary marched away from one of her friends again. She couldn't believe it. Was that all she really was to them? Some girl that couldn't anything other than help them train? That couldn't beyblade, couldn't defend herself. Just a…cheerleader?

_'Oh, I'm going to show them all wrong. You can count on it'

* * *

_

Thanks to those who read this chapter and are going to review. I hoped you liked it. I know Hilary and Kai are a ooc right now but it's going to get better...I think. And I know that right now Hilary is a little to Canon-sue(even I admit it.) but if you hold on just a little longer, it'll even out. And I know that it's very unrealistic for a teen to move to another country and to be able to get an apartment just like that, but what is this if it isn't fiction. It will get harder for Hilary. If you have any other problems, just let me know. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **Request:** Oh, and in the next chapter I use some money and in the first chapter I explained the converting and how much she had but I don't want to have to do that for the whole story so I was going to put US money in the story but the actual Russian Rouble at the end of the chapter but if you feel strongly about it than I will put it in the story. It's just easier for me to do the math without having to convert every number to Yen then to Rouble. But like I said if you don't like that than I will put it in with the story.


	3. Did I do the right thing?

ARG! I had five chapters of this story and half of another one and guess what? MY computer crashes. Those of you have read my profile lately would have known that, but like I expect, most of you have lives and didn't do that, so now you know. 

Those of you whose review had answered my question about the money, thanks and that's what I was hoping you'd say.

And Aperira, a reviewer who asked the age of Hilary and then I, shamefully, gave her the wrong answer, I'm sorry about that.

Because I don't want this to happen again, here are the ages of everyone.

Hilary: 18

Kai:18

Tala:18

Bryan:19

Spencer:19 -(I know that Hilary is like a year younger than Kai and Spencer is a year older than everyone else, but deal. Birthdays come and go…so yeah.)

And to death-star-angel said that the meeting was a bit rushed, so I'll try to slow down my other meetings. Sorry about that and thanks for bring it to my attention.

I'm not going to be using Ian a whole lot. So…yeah. I mean, he'll be mentioned every once in a while, but he won't be a main character.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. I'm just a wannabe(sucky) writer who said "Hmm, wouldn't it be nice if Hilary wasn't just a cheerleader?" But whatever…Oh and I don't own Wal-mart.

Oh, I'll be using that a lot. The Hilary isn't just a cheerleader thing, I mean. It's going to be really big thing with her. On how she'd not just Tyson's cheerleader.

Bet you guys are annoyed with the fact that I write so many notes before a story huh?

* * *

_'Man it's cold. I mean, I knew it was cold in Russia and everything, I'm not stupid. How do people live in this weather? What are they doing? Trying to compete with the Eskimos or something. I mean, the fur coats are cute and all, but you'd think…I don't know! Hey, maybe I've got brain freeze! Great, I can't even survive one night in this weather, just one night and I'm already complaining. How in the world am I going to train in it. I'm so tired. What time is it…4:38 a.m. I should make a list of things I need. _

_1.) Find a job. I've got enough to hold me over for a while, but that won't last forever. And I can't expect the Blitzkrieg Boys to help me for free._

_2.) Sometime in between finding a job and finding the boys, buy food…and a thousand blankets._

_3.) Find a beyblade shop. Just because I'm asking the Bliztkrieg Boys to help doesn't mean I can depend on them for everything concerning beyblade._

_4.) Find the Bliztkrieg Boys and ask. If asking doesn't work, annoy them. If annoying them doesn't work, lower self to begging. It'll take a while, but it might work. Most likely not, but I've got to try.'_

Hilary thoughts stopped there. She always knew there was a chance that they could stay 'no', and that those chances became higher when she told Kai that he was just like Tyson, but she never thought what might happen after that. She was kind of depending on this even if she didn't want to. Hilary knew there was no way she could train by herself in the year she had and last a minute against Tyson. But it looked like that was her only option right now.

"Wait a minute!" Hilary suddenly stood up. "I can't get discouraged now. I need to try my best and I certainly can't do that while feeling sorry for myself."

Hilary looked around the empty apartment and realized that, there was nothing in there excepted for her luggage. Therefore, she was talking to herself…well, actually she was yelling at herself. For the first time since she'd moved here and left her family, friends and everything she'd ever known, she felt lonely. Truly lonely.

"I really need to get use to living by myself." She chuckled. "Well, it's 5:00. I should get a newspaper and start job hunting, and while I'm at the market, buy some food." Hilary put one foot forward and instantly felt her leg muscle tighten. "Ow. Okay very hot shower is also needed."

* * *

Hilary looked the door to her new home and walked down the street clothed in a black leather trench coat, under that was a red sweater. She had on plain blue jeans and was wearing a wooly scarf. 

"Okay, yeah. Jeans were stupid, I can't even feel my legs." Hilary sighed. "What should I do first?"

Hilary stopped at a street corner and looked around. The hustle and bustle of the city was wide awake. People moved around her, kids laughed as they ran ahead of the parents. Everyone seemed to have a place to be. She remembered that the first time she felt that was when she was with the Blade Breakers. But Tyson had to go a mess that up.

Letting go of a long sigh she started walking again. "When I get a newspaper, I should also get a map."

The girl walked around looked at all the people on the streets…in proper clothes. How she wished she had warm pants. But that was something she'd have to wait for. Right now she had to focus on getting a job and finding the boys, after that maybe she could splurge on clothes. Until then, Hilary new she had to deal with what she had with her.

Turning the corner she notice a small store across the street, and in the front window she saw newspapers! "One down," She whispered with a smile.

After crossing the street she walked into the warm store. She notice a blue haired teenager sitting behind the counter look up and roll her eyes, sighing loudly the teen said, "Tourist,"

Hilary shook her head in a mockingly way and sighed, "Sophomoric sixteen,"

The teens mouth dropped for a moment before she glared and Hilary and turned back to the magazine that she was reading.

Hilary smirked and started her way through the store. She was happy to see it was also a small food store as well. _'Things are coming along somewhat easy, which usually means that the hard part hasn't come yet.'_

She travel throughout the store picking up things that she needed. Milk, bread, cereal, lunch meat, cheese, basic things that would hold her over for a while. When she was done she sat the stuff on the counter before the other girl and grab a newspaper. The younger girl rang up her stuff and rudely put it in bags.

"Thanks," Hilary said cheerfully just make the girl madder.

* * *

Hilary had walked back to her place and put the things in the refrigerator. When she was done she sat down with her newspaper and flipped the jobs section. That's when it hit her. 

"Pens and paper. I need pens and paper." Hilary quickly put the paper down and picked up her coat and keys. She walked out of the apartment and locked the door.

Walking out into streets again, she walked in the opposite direction than before. If she wanted to get to know the area, she couldn't stick to the same route. This time she came across a park with kids running around and parents chasing after them, kids on swings and kids…beyblading. Hilary smiled as she at the kids. It wouldn't hurt to go and watch for a few minutes wouldn't?

Hilary sat down on a cold bench and watched the kids have fun. It wouldn't be long before she saw some of these kids in the championships. Closing her eyes she toned out the kids laughter and other sound and just focused on the blades. How she longed to be able to spin like these kids, but was nowhere near as good as the eight year old who seemed to be kicking everyone's butt. Hilary laughed softly as she rose from her seat and started for the exit.

Hilary walked in the direction she was originally going. She came to a street corner and was shocked at what she saw. Tala standing across the street. Acting with out thinking, she called out his name.

Tala did hear the female yelling at him, but thought of all the fan girls that have been attacking him lately and decided that no man should have to deal with that without putting up a fight. So high tailed it out of there. Knowing full well that he could out run any girl with all his training.

Hilary tried to follow the flaming red hair that showed over the crowd. She kept calling his name but he never turned around to see who was chasing him. Finally, being out of breath, she stopped. "I am out of shape." She said, bending over to rest her hands on her knees as she panted. " I seriously need this for more than one reason."

* * *

Hilary found a store, bought two blue pens and a small paper tablet for notes and numbers. Finding her way back home she sat down in her apartment and picked up the paper. 

"Okay, do I have everything?" She quickly did a run down in her head of everything she needed and everything she had. She had everything that she could remember at the time.

After a few hours reading over possible jobs she found…nothing.

"All I want is a simple, well paying job." Hilary thought about her words for a moment. "Pft! Yeah right ,Hilary, and Tyson can become the CEO of a computer company. No such thing exist."

Yawning and stretching her eyes she looked over to her sleeping area and realized that she forgot to get blankets. "Man, I'm just messing up today, aren't I?" Hilary laughed.

Looking at her watch she noted that it wasn't to late. She could probably go out and pick up a blanket before anything closed, then she could do some more shopping tomorrow. Yes, that is what she would do.

Yet again for the third time that day, Hilary picked up her coat and keys and left the apartment. Yawning again, she walked down the street, remembering what happened just last night. It really scared her to be alone again.

Taking a deep breath was how she tried to calm he nerves. _'I just have to relax a little bit. Yeah, try to focus on something else, but don't let your guard down. Just let it go a little.'_

Hilary walked past the street with the rude girl in the shop and looked down the other streets. Finally she came across what looked to be a Wal-mart. "At lease something good is happening today. I seem to be able to find all the stores I need." Hilary said with a smile. As she walked inside and skimmed for the area that looked like it would hold blankets. Heading off in that direction, Hilary tried to think of whatever else she would need because there was no way she was leaving her place when she got home. She was so lost in thought that she almost passed the bedding section.

Hilary looked around at the different colors and sizes trying to find ones that she liked the best. There were blues and reds, pinks a purples, stripes and mix-match. She finally decided on one light blue and one dark blue, she figured she could come back for sheets later when she had a bed…or she could get an air bed now and have a good nights sleep. That was something to think about…. She would get the air bed.

Picking up sheets that matched both of her comforters, wishing she had a cart to put them in, Hilary set off to find an air bed. She searched all over the store just to find out that they were only a few rows down from where she began.

Looking over them, she picked up the cheapest one she could fine. "This may be a little splurge, but I've got to save some money. I still don't have a job. " She laughed quietly.

She bought her things and left for her new home. _'Wow! It still feels weird calling it that, but it feels natural at the same time.'_

On the way home she found a small café. It was closed but you could still see in. It seemed like a calm place, a place she could really relax. Maybe she would come here for breakfast tomorrow before she continued job hunting.

She started to walk again, her bags where getting heavy and she was wanting to get home before she had a repeat of last night.

Pushing through her front door, or only door, she dropped the bags and heave's a heavy sigh.

"It's been a long day, productive, but long. Now to blow up my bed and sleep!"

For the first time in the past two days laughter filled the room.

"You know, I think I did the right thing," Hilary cheered. "A girl like me could get used to this."

* * *

Yes, I know! Very short, I think it's one of my shortest. 2210 words, Yup it's really short. Sorry, I'm trying to get over major writers block, and with school starting and everything. I'm home school and only have to go to an actual building once a week so…it's kinda hard for me to get back into that routine. Forgive me. 

R&R! I hear some writers like that. I think it's good but it doesn't bother me that much. Okay seriously I have a story with four chapters and the last chapter was looked at like 33 times and I only got one review for it. And I'm like "It's no big deal, at least someone reviewed." That's seriously all I need to keep me writing for a story. Unless the only one I get is a flame…then I stop. And I haven't gotten a flame yet…not that I'm asking for one. Okay, I'll shut up now.


	4. I Need You!

Yes, I'm back again! Hehe thanks for the reviews everyone. It means a lot! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

That morning Hilary woke up feeling refreshed after spending a night on her new air bed and under both the comforters she had bought, which had warmed her all through the night…that or her imagination had convinced her that it was warm. Either way she was fine. 

Hilary got out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower, then she would go down to the small café that she saw last night for some breakfast before she started job hunting again today.

"Let's just hope that I can fine one.," She sighed as the hot water hit her hand, she waited for the water to reach the temperature she wanted before she got in.

* * *

Hilary walked down the streets again. She was wearing the same leather coat from yesterday and a pair of black jeans. She walked into the café and warm air hit her as the smell of fresh pastries floated throughout the room. 

There was only a few people there, Hilary noted, as she took off her leather trench coat. It was quiet, but not that annoying quiet, a soothing quiet.

She hung her coat over the back of the chair as she sat down. Looking over the small menu of coffee and pasties she decided that she want a bangle and some hazelnut coffee.

As she waited for someone to come around to take her order Hilary, again, listed the things she had to do for the day.

_'Well, now that I've got some shopping out of the way I guess all that's left is to find a job. I should also keep an eye out for a beyblade shop. But, then again, maybe I should wait to see if the Bliztkrieg Boys could help me. They now more about the beyblade and could probably help me find one to my specific type.--'_

"What would you like?" Hilary looked up to see that girl from the store before, the one with the blue hair.

"You," The girl groaned.

"Hey," Hilary said. "Can't you just forget about that. Besides you called me a name first."

"Because I thought you were a tourist and I had already had enough that for one day. People who think they can speak Russian then don't know 'hello' from 'good-bye'. It's so annoying."

"I see," Hilary nodded. "That could get very aggravating."

"But you seem to know the language well." The blue haired girl said. "Sorry for before."

"It's alright," Hilary smiled. It had always really bothered Hilary when people didn't like her.

There was a awkward silence for a moment. Both girls didn't really know what to say. Hilary looked over to the blue haired girl. "So, you wanna take my order?"

"Oh, right!" She quickly pulled out her pen. "What'll you have?"

"Just a bangle and some hazelnut coffee." Hilary said.

"Ahh, can't go wrong there." The girl wrote down her order and started to walk away.

"Wait," Hilary called out. "What's your name and how old are you really."

"My name is Asya, and I'm actually seventeen, not sixteen." She smiled.

"Oh well, you were acting like a immature sixteen year-old." Hilary told her.

"What's your name?" Asya asked.

"My name is Hilary, I'm 18."

Asya nodded, "Cool,"

Asya walked off to feel out the order while Hilary waited for her to come back. Hilary wondered if she was ever going to be able to located the boys. She'd already had a run in with Kai and a sighting with Tala and she still had no idea of where to find them.

_'Let's see. They were both around this area so it has to be close. I hope it is.'_

"Here you are, Hilary." Asya placed down her coffee and bangle.

"Thanks, Asya."

"Hilary, if you don't mind me asking, what _are_ you doing here in Russia?"

"Well, I want to prove something to someone but I need a little help in doing so, and the only people who I know that could help live out here, so here I am. But while I'm looking for them I need to get a job. That's the biggest trouble I'm having"

"There's a job opening here, you know." Asya said nonchalantly, shrugging as she did so.

"Really? 'Cause this would be nice." Hilary asked shocked that something could be this easy. _(A/N: Sorry, I know I'm making a little easy for Hilary again, I just really want to get this over with.)_

"Yeah, but you have to get past the manager and he is like a perfectionist. After that's done you're in. The pay is average but the hours are flexible."

"Average, huh?" Hilary thought about it. This was the best thing she could do right now. Maybe she should try and make it work. She still had a lot of money from before so she could make that stretch for a while. "Yeah, okay. Do I need to fill out anything?"

"I'll get you an application. Man, this is so weird. It's almost like that stupid girl got fired yesterday just for you." Asya smiled. "I like you way better anyway, a girl like you could do well here."

Hilary smiled as she took a sip of her coffee. Things were looking up for a while. It was almost like a dream.

Asya came back with the application and a pen. "I'll leave you to fill it out. I really hope you get the job."

Hilary started to fill out the information that it asked for. Every once in a while she would put down something in Japanese and would have to write over it or cross it out. She hoped that that wouldn't drop her chances. She really needed some sort of income.

Just then the bell on the door rang as someone walked in. Hilary really didn't take notice until the person sat down.

_'Red!'_ Hilary thought. She signaled Asya over.

"Wow. Done already?" Asya questioned her with a surprised voice.

Hilary quickly grabbed Asya's sleeve and pulled her down. "Is that--"

"Tala Volkov? Yeah, he stops by here every once in a while. I think it's because it's quiet and nobody really comes here. He's kinda cold but a very good tipper if you're on the ball when serving him. Why?" Asya asked.

"Nothing. Excuse me for a moment, will you," Hilary said as she got up and made her way toward Tala's table.

"Nothing? Yeah, right." Asya sighed.

As Hilary approached Tala's table she started to tip toe. "Hey, Tala." She said by his ear when she was close enough.

Tala jumped a little when he heard a weird voice in his ear. He turned to see a familiar brunette standing by him. _'She's that stupid cheerleader from Tyson's team.'_ He thought. What right did she have to talk to him in the first place anyway?

"What do you want?" He asked harshly and he turned away from her.

Hilary took the seat across from him.

"Did I say you could sit there?" The harsh voice came from across the table.

"Sorry, didn't mean to upset you, but I've got something important to talk with you about." Hilary said.

"Well, I've got nothing to say to you, so, oh well." Tala glared at her.

"Okay, first of all, stop with the glaring. I've dealt with Kai for a year in a half and while you are a little more intimidating, I'm not scared. Second of all, the world doesn't revolve around you, so if I need to talk to you I'm going to talk and you're going to listen." Hilary said in the voice she use to use on Tyson when he forgot his homework.

"Who do you thing you are?" Tala asked. Who was she to come a tell him what to do? Although, the fact that she had the guts to actually say that to him gaver her some brownie points.

"I'm a women on a mission and you and the other Bliztkrieg Boys are my only hope."

"…WHAT?"

"Look, if I tell you my story about why I'm living in Russia looking all over Moscow for you guys, will you promise to give my proposal more than a second thought?" Hilary asked in a small voice.

Tala thought about this and sighed, "Why not. It's clear you aren't leaving until you get this out. But hurry up." He demanded.

"Well, it all started back when I was making lunch for Tyson and the guys a few days ago. Tyson was busy eating and the others were out. I had to go home, but when I got to the porch I notice Tyson's beyblade and launcher just sitting there and I kinda launched it." Hilary looked at Tala to see if she could read his face, then she remembered this was Tala she was talking to.

"Anyway, Tyson came out and got really mad and told me that a girl like me could never beyblade.--"

"Well, of course he got mad at you. You never touch another blader's blade without permission." Tala said with a growl.

"I know that, It's just I really wanted to try and when I did it was amazing. Like I was soaring through the air but it had a completely different felling as well. It was…the ultimate feeling." Hilary looked at Tala after she was done. He was looking at her. Not glaring or anything else, just looking.

"Anyway, later that night I thought, that I had to show Tyson that he was wrong. And there's no better way that to get the person who almost bet him to teach me, which lead me to you guys."

Tala started at her. _'Is she serious? She wants us to teach her to beyblade so she could prove Tyson wrong. That's the stupidest reason ever! But then again, the way she described her feeling is the way I feel every time I launch my beyblade. Maybe...Maybe there is something in her.'_

"Listen," the girl interrupted his thoughts, "I don't expect you to do this for free; I will pay you. I hope you see how important this is to me."

"Fine," Tala said. "Let me talk it over with the others and see what they say."

"Yes, okay." Hilary said looking around the table. "Do you have paper?"

"Here," He pulled out a crumbled slip of paper from his pocket.

"Thanks," Hilary quickly scribbled down her address. "This is my place. I don't have a phone so this is the only way to reach me."

"Okay. Just to let you know, I make no promises about the out come."

"Oh, I know. I just-I just have to try. I'm not giving up." Hilary said.

Tala got up and walked out the door. Asya came over and stood by Hilary.

"…That was interesting. I've never seen him talk to anyone. Did you two know each other?"

Hilary thought about this for a moment. "We know the same people,"

"Good, now finish filling out that application." Asya pushed Hilary toward the table.

* * *

"I never got my coffee." Tala glared at every passer by.

* * *

I finished this in one sitting so it's short and crappy. Sorry. You don't have to review because of the crappiness. It's okay. I'm truly sorry for making everything work out perfect for Hilary again! I am really going to work on that and try and make things a bit harder for her. Thanks again. 


	5. Planninglots of planning

What's up, thanks for the reviews everyone. It means a lot. This is one of my best stories yet, so thanks, I guess. 

OCC in this chapter. I blame the fact that this is my first story that uses the Bliztkrieg Boys and don't have a lot of practice in keeping them in character. But I will soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

* * *

Tala walked through the front door of the Bliztkrieg Boys five bedroom house only to see Bryan and Spencer sitting on the couch watching some stupid show. Kai was, no doubt, in his room. 

"Guys, turn the TV off while I go get Kai. We're having a team meeting." Tala said, or demanded, as he walked up the stairs.

The two of them sat there for a second. "Yes, Tala dearest," Bryan said sarcastically as he flip the television off. "Because you're our one and only master and leader. We will faithfully follow every order." He finished with rolling his eyes. (AN: Wow, we started the OOC early in this chapter!)

Spenser smirked and waited for the other two to join them. He wasn't particularly interested in the show anyway.

* * *

Tala knocked on the large door and wanted for Kai to answer. When the door opened Tala simply told Kai that he was to join them for the meeting then left, leaving a confused Kai behind. Team meetings had always been on Saturdays, today was Friday. Not that he ever showed up to a meeting anyway.

"What's going on?" Kai muttered as he followed Tala down the staires.

Tala waited for Kai to enter the room before he started.

"Alright, I haven't had my morning coffee, so if you're going to say something make sure it isn't stupid."

"Stupid?" Bryan asked, raising an eyebrow. "If anyone here says anything stupid, it'd be you."

"Did you hear that I didn't have my morning coffee? Anything that you say I could find a way to view as stupid."

"Oh, fine." Byran put up his hands as if surrendering.

"Okay, so I called for the meeting because I ran into someone today and they asked for something from us. They said that they would pay us for our services, but I told them that this would have to be a team discussion. So do you want to hear the deal or have you heard enough?" Tala said looking at each member.

He waited, thinking everyone was giving this a lot of thought.

"Did you run it to a fan girl and she threatened you? Because that's the only way some one would get you, or any of us for that matter, to pay us for our 'services.'" Spencer said in a serious tone. How could Tala think that they would agree to this.

"No it's not a fan girl. I'm sure you can all remember Tyson's cheerleader, Hilary."

As soon as Kai heard 'Tyson's cheerleader', he could see Hilary shouting that she wasn't his cheerleader. Then he realized that they were talking about Hilary…the Hilary that he ran it to the other night. Why was she still here? Didn't she ever listen?!!

"You see, from what I got from it, she and Tyson got into a fight and it somehow ended with 'You'll never be able to beyblade!' or something and she came, no moved, out here in hopes that we could teach her to beyblade." Tala finished his story.

_'So that's what she was doing out here.I guess I was talking down to her like Tyson would. But she should still go back to Japan.' _Kai looked at the three others. They weren't thinking about saying yes, were they?

"So do you guys think we should teacher her to beyblade, or just let her hang? Personally, I don't have a problem with it." Tala pulled Kai from his thoughts.

"She should go home. I told her that when I saw her two days ago." Kai sighed and closed his eyes. "So, no for me."

"Okay," Tala had a feeling the Kai was going to say no anyway, he was more focused on Bryan and Spencer.

"I don't want to spend my time teaching a little girl, but if you feel like it, you should." Spencer sighed.

"Me, too." Bryan said.

"I think I will. She said she was doing this because she wanted to prove Tyson wrong. And it's interesting that she came to us rather than to her other friends for help." Tala said.

"That's fine," Bryan nodded as he stood up. "You guys can use the training room, we'll stay out of your way." Bryan and Spencer walked away, leaving Kai and Tala.

"Are you seriously going to teach Hilary how to beyblade?" Kai asked.

"Yes," Tala looked at him with his cold eyes. "Why?"

"How do you know she's not a spy for Tyson?" Kai said closing his eyes again.

"You know as well as I that no true blader would stoop that low." Tala said. "What's wrong Kai? How come you don't want to help her? I thought she was your friend."

Kai simply stood up and walked away, scarf flowing behind him. Tala stared at the spot where Kai was sitting. There was definitely something wrong with him.

* * *

Hilary was busy making dinner when there was a knock at her door. She thought that it was Asya because she was suppose to come by and tell her the time of her interview because Hilary didn't have a phone yet.

She quickly opened the door and started talking about random things. Embarrassing things.

"Um, Hilary?"

Hilary stopped. Asya's voice wasn't that deep. She turned and saw Tala standing in her doorway.

"Hi," He said, give a stiff wave.

"…Hello, come in, come in." Hilary ushered him in and shut the door while trying to over look her shock.

Tala looked at Hilary's small apartment. She had a few small throw pillows in one corner. By the looks of it, it was the reading corner from all the books thrown around it.

"You don't have a lot here," He mentioned to Hilary who had gone back to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I don't have a lot of money that I could waste, so I'm only buying what I need. Though I wish I had enough to buy some warmer clothes, but I can deal with what I got." Hilary laughed. "Do you want something to eat. I noticed that you left this morning without getting anything, so I felt really bad for interrupting you."

"Oh, I'm fine." Tala answered as he stood in the door way to the small kitchen.

"You sure? My friends say I'm a good cook." Hilary offered again.

"Yeah, tonight's my night to cook dinner at home so, no." Tala told her, "But thanks."

Hilary smiled at him. "You guys cook for each other? Do you all sit at a table at talk? Like a family?" She asked.

"Yeah, sometimes. Well, just Bryan, Spencer and me. Kai eats in his room."

"Well, we'll just have to break him of that won't we. That is, if you'll teach me. Which is, I'm assuming, why you're here." She stopped doing what she was doing and looked at Tala.

"Yes, well, the others weren't too excited about it, but I'll help you." He said.

"Really! Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She throw herself at him and cluck to his waist. "You don't know what this means to me."

Tala was shocked when she just jumped at him. "Oh, okay," he said.

Hilary let go when she realized that she was hugging Tala, leader of the Bliztkrieg Boys. "Sorry. I'm just excited."

"It's fine. I guess I would be…happy, too." Tala said, still a little shocked. "Alright, be at my place tomorrow at 5:00 am and be prepared to practice." He said as he made his way towards the door.

"Um, Tala. I have two problems with that. One, I don't know where you live," Hilary stopped before he could leave, "And two, I don't have a beyblade."

"You what?" Tala asked. What did she mean she didn't have a beyblade? How was he supposed to teacher to beyblade if she didn't have one?

"I said before that I used Tyson's, so I don't really own one of my own. I mean, I've built them for the team and helped Kenny every once in a while, but I don't have one. I wish I did."

"Fine, I will find one for you." Tala sighed. After this, he felt that this was going to be harder that he thought before.

"Thanks, Tala, for everything you're doing." Hilary whispered, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Whatever," Tala said turning towards the door again. "Look, I've got to go. So, see you tomorrow."

"Wait!" Hilary shouted out. "Address."

"Right," Tala quickly wrote down his address and directions to his house.

"Thanks again, and sorry." Hilary smiled as she took the paper. She looked at the address. "Hey, this isn't to far."

"No it's not. See you tomorrow. Five am, sharp."

"'Kay…coach." She smirked at his turned back.

Tala stalled for a moment before continuing his way home. Things were going to be different with a girl like her around.

* * *

It was after Hilary finished dinner that Asya stopped by. Her excuse for being late was her other job. 

"Sure it was." Hilary laughed. "You just don't like me. It's because I'm the 'tourist' right?"

"Would you just shut up, your interview will be in two days at 6:00 p.m." Asya laughed along with Hilary.

"Great! Maybe I can get Tala to let me off early for that day."

It took Asya a second to process what she had said. "Tala? As in the Tala from this morning? The one who you said nothing was going on with? Is there something I should know here?"

"Yes, that Tala. He helping me with a problem." Hilary answered in a serious tone. "And that we're madly in love with each other and are planning to run away together."

"Really?" Asya asked in a fake shocked voice. "How dare you! I was planning to run away with him." She pointed an accusing finger at Hilary. "So what kind of problem is it? Oh, I know! Problem with the planning. I suggest running to Hawaii. Although that is a big of a change of weather."

"…A personal problem. I'll tell you in a while, when I've got everything under control." She gave Asya a soft smile, all joking aside.

"Yeah, okay." Asya understood the need to keep things to yourself for a while until you're sure there going to work out.

"Asya," Hilary said, bring her out of her own thoughts. "Tell me everything's going to be okay."

"I can't," Asya looked back at Hilary before she started heading for the door. "Only you can tell yourself that and make it happen." Were her parting words.

* * *

Yes, I know that my chapters are getting shorter. I am really trying to work on that. I'm trying to add more stuff in each chapter. Sorry. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Review please, thanks for reading. Sorry for any mistakes. 


	6. Why would you reject money?

Thanks for the reviews, they make me feel special. And I like to feel special. Not 'eating the paste' special, though. I'm so excited. This is my most liked story. You can check. I felt that my writing has gotten better and this is proof. So…yay. 

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

Hope that this chapter is good enough.

* * *

It had only been a few days, and while Hilary was improving, very slowing, she was…terrible. Tala decided on his first day this was going to take longer then planned. When she first launched with him, her balance was all off, her stance was wrong, and she wasn't pulling the rip cord hard enough to give the blade much power.

After seeing her try a few times, he made a workout schedule and told her to meet him an half an hour early than before. She was good about sticking to the schedule, doing everything he told her to do. And though she wasn't real happy about having to get up at three forty-five everyday just to be at his place for practice by four-thirty, she did it. Not with a smile, but she did it. Tala respected that. He knew that she was still getting use to the differences between Japan and Russia, so he expected her to be late for the first week. But no, she arrived ten minutes earl so she could get warmed up before starting the real practice.

Which she needed very badly.

Tala looked up to the clock that hung on the training room wall and singled Hilary over to him. She was doing pull ups to build muscle in her arms.

"Yeah, Tala?" She huffed.

He was happy that she remembered to call him Tala and not coach. He had gotten tired of coach after a few hours on the first day.

"Practice is done for the day," He said walking toward the door. "You have to get to work."

Hilary then looked at the clock and gasped. She'd forgot all about work. She walked over to the bench that held a small gym bag. The gym bag contained her work uniform and a change of warm clothes for the walks in between. Opening her bag she started pulling out the clothes that she needed to change into. Four white envelopes fell from the bag, scattering on the floor. She picked them up and put them on the bench beside the bag, remembering what they were for.

After changing she stuffed her other clothes inside the bag and grabbed the envelops and walked out the door and up the stairs to the living room.

Looking around, she noticed that Tala wasn't there like he usually was, waiting to say good-bye. She walked through the double doors that led to the kitchen. Hilary found him in there making a sandwich for himself.

"Here," She said as she placed one of the envelopes on the counter.

"What is this?" He asked as he picked it up.

Hilary looked at him like he was crazy for not knowing. "It's this weeks payment."

"You don't have to pay me now," Tala sighed handing it back to her. "Use it to buy something you need."

"That's just it. I'll use it." She smiled.

"All right," He sighed as he put the envelope down beside him on the counter.

Going back to making his sandwich, Tala noticed that Hilary was still standing there before him.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"I'm kind of nervous," She whispered.

Tala rolled his eyes, "About what? Work?"

"Do you know where Bryan and Spencer are?"

That statement shocked Tala into silence for a moment.

"Why?" He finally spoke.

"I need to pay them, too." Hilary said as if she was sure of herself, but the way her eyes shifting around said otherwise.

"…I think they're outside." Tala said slowly. _'She needs to pay them? For what?'_

Before he could stop her, Hilary had already started for the sliding glass door that lead to the very large back yard. Once out there she found both boys practicing in the far left corner. Hilary walked up them and waited for them to finish their battle.

During the battle, Hilary became so mesmerized by the blades that she didn't notice Tala come up beside her. She watched the blades and took note of how the moved and the way they slammed into each other with such power. It wasn't until Tala called her out of her studying that she realized that the battle was over and that all three were staring at her.

"Well," Spencer asked in a very annoyed voice. Hilary wondered how long the battle had be done with before she came back to earth.

Quickly recovering herself, Hilary handed each of them a white envelope. "This weeks payment," She said quietly.

Both took the envelopes and peered inside then shot a confused look to Tala, who just shrugged.

"Payment for what?" Bryan asked.

"I know this is really confusing," Hilary started, "But I am paying you because I'm using your practice space for my training, not to mention your captain. So not only are you losing time practicing with _your_ equipment, but also team practice. And I did say that I would pay the whole team, so that's this week's." When Hilary finished she took a breath and looked at the boys around her, waiting for a response.

It was Spencer who gave her a response first, "You really don't need to do this."

"Man!" Hilary rolled her eyes as she shocked the three with her outburst. "What is it with you guys. I said I would pay _all_ of you! Now, I'm paying _all_ of you and _all_ of you are like, 'you really don't need to.'! It's annoying, you know!"

"Okay, okay," Bryan put his hands out in front of him, trying to calm the currently insane girl down. That was probably the one thing he couldn't handle. "We'll take the money."

"Good." Hilary smiled at them. "Now where's Kai?"

"I'll give Kai his," Tala said after a brief moment of silence.

Hilary looked to Tala and stared at him.

"What? Don't trust me?"

"No, I trust you," She said, "It's just that I want to give him his payment right now. Maybe next time."

Tala sighed as the boys pointed towards the second story of the house and said, "His room."

"He's in his room?" Hilary asked astonished, as if it was illegal for someone to be in their own room. "He always used to be inside and away from the group back in Japan. You'd think he'd grow up by now." With that she marched off to Kai's room.

"Do you think that we should tell her that she's the reason he's in his room?" Tala asked his teammates.

Bryon shook his head. "You saw how mad she got over someone _not_ taking money from her."

* * *

Up the stairs, Hilary took a deep breath before knocking. Kai open the door expected Tala, but when he saw the small girl his face went from annoyed to shocked to angry. "What?" He snapped at her. 

Hilary lost that clueless look and traded it in for her own annoyed look. "You have no right to snap at me, Hiwatari. I haven't avoiding _you_ for a week." After that she pushed her way into his room.

"Come on in." Kai said sarcastically as he slammed the door shut. "What do you want?"

Hilary held out his payment to him. "Here, your weeks payment. If you want to know why, just asked the others."

Kai reached out to grab the white envelope with his name written neatly across the front. As he pulled away Hilary held on tighter, making it so that he couldn't pull the envelope from her hands.

"Why are you avoiding me?" She asked.

"I'm not avoiding you." Kai said sternly.

"Really? Look the word up in a dictionary, Kai. Because hiding in the stairway until I walk out the door is avoiding me." Hilary told him, taking small pleasure in seeing him wince.

"You were supposed to go home." He grounded out.

"Like a good little girl?" She took on a sarcastic tone. He didn't answer her, but instead turned his head away. "Whatever," Hilary said as she walked out the door, leaving Kai to think.

* * *

The day at the café must be going slow, Hilary thought as she entered the door. Her workmate and friend was already seating behind the counter in her apron. She looked up from the magazine she was reading and smiled. "I covered for you," Asya smiled. 

Hilary took a quick glance at the clock on the wall as she put on her own apron. She was about fifteen minuets late.

"Thanks," she smiled back. "What'd you tell them?"

"There was a accident over by your apartment, so I told them that you got caught in the crowd."

"Nice." Hilary commented. "So, is this it." She motioned to the empty chairs that crowded the room.

"There's been a costumer from time to time for a to-go. I think that it's because it's a cold day and everyone just what's something warm on the way home."

"Okay, how was your day"

"It was nice." Asya rolled her eyes. "I dropped my books and got teased and had to rush to my class and--"

"So you've had bad day?" Hilary interrupted her.

"Very bad," Asya giggled. "I'm just glad that it's almost over. Yours?"

"Just the same as ever," Hilary sighed.

"You've got to be happy that you're surrounded by those guys all day." Asya pushed her. "I'd love to have some cute guy pay attention to how my body moves."

"It's not like that," Hilary laughed. "but I see were you're coming from."

"How are your muscles?"

"They don't hurt as much, now." Hilary rubbed her upper arm. "But they still don't like me at that mcuh."

"Yeah, you're getting stronger." Asya said as she squeezed Hilary's right arm.

"Stop that," Hilary giggled and pushed her away.

* * *

The rest of work went on with Hilary and Asya talking about random things until Asya's shift was over. Hilary sat there for another thirty minuets reading a book that she check out from the library about beyblade. It was pathetic, she knew, and Tala would probably laugh, but she was taking this seriously. Hilary was going to learn everything she could. She was even reading old articles on past battles. 

On the walk home, Hilary stopped by the payphones. Getting out her calling card she dialed her sisters number. After a few rings her sisters voice message came on.

"Hey, it's Jenna. I'm too distracted to answer. Talk if you must."

Hilary went into her day. She made waking up late and jumping into the shower forgetting to letting it warm up, which was her morning, sound fun. She told her sister in great detail of how she was stared at by three men, that were about a foot taller than her, like she was crazy. And how she got into a fight with Kai.

"I really miss you," Hilary whispered. "I'm still not sure if a girl like me can do this, but I'm trying anyway. I do wish you were here in Russia with me. Bye, love you."

Hilary sighed as she started her walk back to her apartment. She had made her apartment a little more cozy with a small, very tiny, love seat, a small round coffee table, and matching dinning room table that also came in small. She was able to get a 19 inch TV in. She was, however, glad to find that a full size bed fit into her room and still left plenty of room for a small dresser. Hilary had also bought a silverware set with a few plates and cups. Now all she had to do was set up a phone and deal with the phone company.

_'Maybe they'll be easier to deal with over here,_ Hilary thought, _doubt it!_

* * *

Somewhere over in Japan, Jenna's hand was stretched half way towards the phone. Putting on her most charming smile she turned to the man seating across from her.

"So, you don't know where Hilary is?" Her father asked.

Keeping the smile on her face, she answered. "No."

"Really? Do you want to replay that message, or should I?"

"No." She pouted as she lost the battle and her smile.

"Jenna, why is my other daughter in Russia?"

"Fighting for women's rights." Jenna smiled again, flicking her like brown eyes around the room.

"Jenna, please."

"Father, all I know is that some guy told her that she couldn't do something, so she now she going to prove that she can."

"In Russia?"

"Father, she's 18. She can do what she wants now."

"…Does it have to be in Russia?"

Jenna rolled her eyes and sighed. Some things that fathers will never get.

* * *

There you go, a new sucky chapter…hoped you enjoyed it. Doubt it, even I don't think that it was great. Thanks for reading. And I'm sorry for taking so long, I know what it's like to wait for a story for a long time and I hate that I'm doing it to you. Thanks for holding on. As always, sorry for the many mistakes. 


	7. National Questioning Day

Thank you for your reviews. I'm really trying to update faster. Let's see if I can do it. But don't expect me to always update this fast again. It _might_ happen. I really, really stress 'might', here. 

Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise…I own nothing! Ha ha, I had you all tricked, huh? No? oh.

* * *

Well, she did it. She finally got a phone hooked up along with a cordless phone. And you know what? she was right when she said that it was going to be harder than in Japan. The fact that she was still having some trouble with the language just added to the bitternes of it. Hilary really heated dealing with big companies like the power company or phone company. This just reminder her of why. 

Because everyone that works there is stupid(With a capial 'S'. A big one, too.). It's like they're smart everywhere else, but with they walk through those work doors their mind leaves and they get a stick to shove up their butt.

Loads of fun!

That's why Hilary was walking through Tala's front door not in the best mood. Oh sure, she'd come over for practice grumpy just about everyday, but this was worse than grumpy. This was grumpy with anger and annoyance mixed in with it. Hopefully Tala would be merciful…

When she entered the downstairs training room she was surprised to see that, not only Tala was there, but also Spencer and Bryan.

"I know," Hilary sighed as she slipped her bag off her shoulder, "You're tired of me, and you're all down here to tell me to get out."

"No, actually." Tala said with a look of fake disappointment. In the time Hilary has spent with Tala she learned that, while Tala had a sadistic sense of humor, he also had a really weird one, along with a funny, sarcastic one. And that these sides of humor tended to appear at random times. Like when she was do push-ups.

"We've been talking," Bryan said in his gruff voice, "And if you're going to pay us, then we're going to help you."

"Each of us will help you in specific area of training," Spencer went on in explaining. "I will be in charge of exercise, Bryan will help you with your stance and launching, and Tala with the actual blading and strategy."

Hilary smiled and looked up, taking it all in. They wanted to help her. It was a really good feeling when someone like_ them_ wants to help _you_. Then a thought came to her that brought down her happy feeling.

"I will still pay all of you, including Kai," Hilary laughed to herself, "Who will take the money and buy me a one way plane ticket back to Japan."

"Probably," Tala chuckled.

Hilary looked back at them with a smirk that every one of them could appreciate. "I like this plan," She said.

"Yeah, it's always fun to piss of Kai." Tala laughed. "It should be a world sport."

"And we all know who would be world champion, huh?" Bryan smirked.

The looked at each other for a moment. "Tyson," They laughed.

* * *

They day had gone by easily enough. Hilary was still trying to get used to the new scheldual, but it wasn't hard. They had a few good laughs here and there about random stuff. Every once in a while she'd catch one of them laughing at her. She couldn't blame them, though. Who wouldn't laugh when she looked like a complete dork? 

There were times when she felt weird around them, though. Like when they touched her to help with something. She knew she was blushing a lot and that it was one of the things that was making them chuckle "discreetly". She kept telling herself that it didn't mean anything and that she should just get used to it. But every time she blushed like she was a crazed fan.

She pasted Kai in the hallway on the way out. He didn't return her "hey", or her wave, or the rude hand gesture she gave him after that, but she was still happy that he was no longer hiding from her. Hilary thought that it was somewhat immature for a grown man to be hiding in his room from a girl about a foot shorter than him. A girl he'd known for years and that has never once attacked him, no less. In fact, she attacked others in his honor. Not that he cared either way.

Hilary laughed about this on the way to work. As she walked through The Jiggle Door, or Mr. Jiggle, has she had named it proudly, she rubbed her newly sore arms to warm up.

"Hey, Asya," Hilary greeted happily. She maybe sore, but letting Asya know that was a mistake, as Hilary found soon after getting the job here.

Asya glared up at her. "Hey," She replied sourly.

"That's an ugly face." Hilary told her in a baby voice. "Want to tell me what's wrong."

Asya stood, marched into the back room where they kept the lockers for workers and came back with a large book in her hands. Throwing it down in front of Hilary, Asya demanded that she turn to the forth page. In doing so Hilary found that they, the people in charge of the 'damn book', had misspelled Asya's last name, which translated into something very dirty. Something that will not be said here.

Hilary tried to hold back her laughter, but that wasn't a problem when Asya's glare was placed on her.

"People have been calling me that all day!" Asya shouted in the empty café.

"I'm sure that it wasn't that bad," Hilary sighed.

Asya's glared increase, if that was possible. It had been a while since Hilary had been scared by something as meaningless as a glare, what with being around Kai, but she was scared now.

"Or maybe it was." Hilary smiled weakly at her.

A few minuets later, an important looking man rushed in and ordered a small coffee to-go. It was clear that he was in a great rush.

Asya turned around sharply, roughly grabbed a small cup and poured the coffee into it. Turning back around she shoved the coffee to the man so hard that he had to jump back so that it would hit him. All that Hilary could do is watch as the coffee spilled in slow motion to the floor.

Suddenly, the man was yelling at Asya, telling her that she was going to lose her job. Asya just sat there, acting as if it meant nothing to her. Hilary would have waited for her to put the icing on the cake by yawning in the angry mans face, but instead she beckoned the man over to the other corner of the room and calmly explained about the very bad day. Though the man was still angry, he let it go, claiming that he knew how bad school could be. Proving Hilary's theory that the geeks or the ones who were bullied in school will one day run the world.

Hilary got him a new coffee, making it a size larger for free, and waved him good-bye with a sweet smile.

As soon as the man was out of sight, Hilary turned back to Asya who was sitting in her chair like nothing had happened.

"Okay," Hilary said sharply to her. "I know you're having a teen day, but could you please try to restrain from taking it out on the costumers. Wait until you get home and take it out on your parents."

Asya seemed to consider this for a while. "Alright," She said in defeat.

"Thank you," Hilary looked away from her.

"Where'd you learn to handle things that way?" Asya asked her. "With the man and with me just now, words like that, I mean."

"My sister is very different. Didn't like to run over things that were uncomfortable and she really didn't put up with crap like that."

"Oh," Asya said quietly.

Hilary waited for a moment. "Do you have any siblings?"

"I did…" She trialed off.

"Really," Hilary said shocked. '_Did_? She _did_ have a sibling?' "What happened?"

Asya slowly looked around and started gripping the counter.

"I mean, you don't have to tell me if it's a touchy subject. It's alright." Hilary quickly said. Asya seriously looked as if she could bend the metal.

"Maybe some other time." Asya grounded out.

"Okay," Hilary sighed.

* * *

"So do you want to tell me wants going on," Tala said as he walked into Kai's room uninvited. "or are we playing 20 questions?" 

"Kai looked up from the book he was reading on his bed. "What do you mean?" He handed Tala a cold glare for many reasons.

"You and Hilary." Tala told him. "It seems to me that, even though you've known her longer, the three of us are being nicer."

"That's 'cause you are." Kai told him straight forward.

"Why?"

Kai went back to his book.

"Kai," Tala scoffed, "You suck."

Kai nodded his head agreeing with him.

"Because not only are you ignoring Hilary, who has been nothing but…nice around here, but you're doing it for completing stupid, crappy reasons." Tala continued.

"And what reasons are those?" Kai looked back at Tala and arched an eyebrow. "Because I'm afraid she's cooler than me?"

"Don't be sarcastic, Kai!" Tala shouted at him. "You like her, and you know she can do great. Why won't you help her?"

"You don't know anything about me." said Kai calmly, getting up to push Tala back out the door.

"It's because of Tyson, huh?" Tala asked.

Kai stopped in his tracks.

"She doesn't belong to Tyson. And she came here when she could have gone to someone else. Like to Ray, or to Max. She but she didn't because she likes you more. She's not Tyson's girlfriend and she never will be. I can see it."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Kai again started to push Tala out.

"Okay, so maybe it has nothing to do with romance, but at least think about the other things." Tala called as Kai shut the door in his face.

_'He's wrong.'_ Kai thought as he looked at a picture of his old team that sat on dresser.

* * *

Hilary walked into her apartment tired. She was about ready to lay down a sleep until noon the next day, she wasn't even going to think about waking up tomorrow.

_'At least I've got the next day off from everything!'_ She shouted in her head.

Just then a shrill ring sounded through the small space. For a second, Hilary thought that she had finally lost it, hearing ringing sounds. Then she remembered the thing that had upset her this morning.

Running to her phone that sat on the small dresser, she picked it up with a large smile. A talk with her sister was just the thing that could let her sleep peacefully.

"Hello," She answered as if she didn't know who it was.

"I'm calling for a Miss. Hilary," A bad impression of an annoying voice came from the other line.

"This is her," Hilary laughed. Sometimes her Jenna was too much.

"So you finally got a phone?" She laughed.

"Well, no," Hilary replied sarcastically. "I'm talking to you through a shell."

"Right, should have guessed."

"You should have. I'm telling you," Hilary laughed, "Shells are going to be the next big thing."

Jenna giggled, "You've been saying that since you were like five,"

"And one day it's going to be true."

"Okay, listen kid, all joking aside, I've got some bad news." Jenna stopped laughing, soon followed by her sister.

"What? What happened?"

"Dad found out that you're in Russia." Jenna told her calmly, hoping that she would take it just as well.

"Joy…" Hilary sighed. She supposed that it could be worst. He could be dead in a plane crash on the way to get her. Now that would have just killed her. "How'd he find out?"

"Well, little missy, you've got some pretty bad timing-"

Jenna went on to tell Hilary of how she was trying to get their dad of her back about where Hilary was when she called, leaving Hilary laughing that it was her own fault. Only a girl like her could make those mistakes.

* * *

Okay, so I hope it's okay. Sometimes my work doesn't really flow to me, like something's missing. I don't know, maybe it's just me. But tell me if there are any major mistakes. Grammar and spelling I could go back and edit later, unless there's a lot, then tell all that you find. 

Also, that thing with Asya's sibling wasn't suppose to be in there. It just popped out, randomly. I mean, she could have siblings in the world of "A Girl Like Me", but I wasn't planning on going into it. But I'm leaving it in here because it gives us a few more twists, so better for those.

And I know that I made a big deal about the money before, but now that Hilary has a job, just think that she's okay. She's got a nice apartment…everything's working out. Until I through in that twist, that is.

I was planning on changing Hilary's sister's name from Jenna to…something else. I got the name from a girl who I kinda thought was cool at the time…but now I don't really like her all that much. So any suggestions, or if you're o.k. with Jenna, it's not a big deal to me. Just a option.

Phew…that's a lot.

Oh, oh, oh. I almost forgot. If you haven't notice, which you all should have, I've been using "A girl like me" or "A girl like her" in every chapter. I like this idea. See, I didn't even notice until the third chapter that I was doing it, and I want to keep doing it. So if I miss a chapter tell me so I can go back and put it in. Now that we're on the seventh chapter, the story needs it!


	8. Friendship Matters

I am so freaked out! Some crazy people like my story! You guys don't mind if I call you crazy, do ya? 

Okay, well. In case you haven't noticed…there's no Ian in this. I didn't forget him…he's just off studying something at a collage. That's why he's not here. Just in case you read this one part in the beginning and start counting everyone and think I added an extra person. If you don't see the part, tell me and I'll tell you it later.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Hilary was surprised. She was shocked. She was--well, okay she wasn't all _that_ surprised. 

Last night she had made dinner enough for everyone and brought what was left over for lunch. She usually didn't have a long lunch with them because she only had a certain amount of time before she had to go to work. But the owner's brother had recently passed away, so the café was closed for a few days, giving Hilary some extra time with the boys. And since they had more time, she decided that a sandwich just wasn't enough.

So here they were. Three big, tough guys, stuffing their faces with her cooking. Now, men stuffing their faces wasn't something Hilary was unfamiliar with; she'd eaten with Tyson and Daichi before. It was just that they were three of the five Blitzkrieg Boys. It was priceless.

Hilary was still smiling to herself as Kai walked to the dining room, probably expecting it to be empty by now.

"Hey, Kai," Tala eyed him, amusement twinkling in his deep blue eye. "Want some of Hilary's lunch? It's really good."

Bryan and Spencer grunted in agreement as they refilled their plates, missing Hilary's giggle.

"Um," Kai hesitated, "Sure. I'll have some."

He walked over to the chair by Tala and put a little bit of food on his plate. He was only starting to pick at it, when Hilary started with in with questions.

"So, Kai, what have you been doing lately?" she asked as she took a drink of water from her glass.

"I've been reading the about the fall of the Roman Empire." Kai answered without thinking. It was what he was really doing…in his spare time.

"You're that bored?" Bryan asked, looking strangely at him.

"Some people find it interesting, Bryan." Kai smirked. It had been a while since he and Bryan had had a good argument.

"Yeah, boring people." The larger teen pushed back.

"Hey, hey," Tala interrupted Kai, who was about to say something, "If Kai wants to be a boring guy, I say: Let him."

"I am not a boring guy!" Kai glared at Tala.

"That's not for you to decided," Bryan laughed at Kai.

As the three went on in there little argument, Spencer leaned over to Hilary and whispered, "Look at what you've started,"

Hilary chuckled and whispered back, "I know, isn't it great."

They continued to watch as the others went on. Kai at one point attacked Tala's leadership skills. Tala got very defensive. It all ended in one of the greatest beyblade battles Hilary had every seen. And what got her was that they were holding back.

* * *

Hilary had just finished packing up her stuff after a long day of practice. She was walking as little more loosely than she was the day before, happy that her muscle were starting to hurt less. That was what she hated the most, the sore muscle. Though she was happy about the fact that she lost some weight and a few sizes in pants. 

She was just walking off the drive way from the large house when Kai was walking up, his scarf mysteriously missing.

_'Maybe he doesn't wear it as much as he did back then.'_ Hilary thought hopefully, for some reason she didn't know. But in the back of her mind, she had her doubts about her first thought.

"Hey," she said in passing, only receiving a grunt in reply.

Hilary went on walking, thinking about random stuff that went through her mind, but still keeping a sharp eye out. She still couldn't get that first night out of her head. She looked around at the little shops on the street she walked home. Out of the corner of her eye she caught blue. Completely turning around, Hilary gasped.

"Kai?" Hilary asked, "What are you doing?"

Kai walked up to her without even blinking. "Making sure you get home okay." he answered her.

Hilary stared at him for a silent moment, "Well, you could have walked with me." she giggled.

"I could have," he shrugged.

"All right, let's go." Hilary pulled him by the sleeve of the leather jacket that he was wearing.

The silence was weighing heavily on Hilary to the point that she couldn't take it anymore.

"Where were you today?" That wasn't the question she wanted to ask. This was so weird for Hilary. It had been a while since she felt nervous around him, but she was. Maybe it was because she hasn't been around him for a while.

"Out." Kai answered.

"Oh," Hilary whispered, more to herself than anybody else.

They walked the rest of the way with the silence that Hilary hated. At her door, Kai waited until she had opened the door before he turned around, already have declined something to drink.

"Kai," Hilary called out, waiting for him to turn around. When he did, she almost froze. It had been so long since she'd seen his eyes in the darkness of night. _'Amazing…'_ She thought.

"Kai," she started again, "I've really missed you."

Kai nodded and started off again.

Hilary turned and shut the door, falling against it. For the first time in a long time, she felt home sick. Not home sick as in she missed her parents or anything. She missed her real home, with the whole team. Hilary always missed them, that was a fact. But right now she really missed them. She wanted them all there, together again.

Hilary let the tears slip as freely as they wanted to. After a while, she crawled over to her bed, not caring to change, and cried herself to sleep.

She woke up to someone banging on her door, shouting her name. Glancing over to her clock, in took her a second to realize that ten o'clock was not the time she should have gotten up. Hilary quickly jumped up and ran to the door, which open to a enraged, yet concerned, Tala and a normal looking Bryan and Spencer.

"Well, now that I can see you're not dead in an ally," Tala growled out, "will you please tell me what happened."

Hilary sighed, "Guys, come in." She pushed the door open to give them enough room to enter.

Tala seemed to calm down as the fact that Hilary was fine keep running through his head. She explained that she had a bad case of homesickness and forgot to set her alarm.

"Thanks for coming over to check up on me, guys." She smiled at them. She that it was really nice and sweet of them, but she couldn't tell those guys that.

"Well, when you didn't call by six, we got a little worried." Tala told her.

"Worried?" Bryan asked in a disbelieving voice, "Is that what you call worried? You were one step away from calling the cops."

Hilary smile brightened. "Really?" She asked. When Tala avoided eye contacted she giggled. "Aw, Tala, you ole softy."

"I'll never live this down," Tala sighed. "Thanks Bryan, you're such a great friend."

"No problem," Bryan chuckled. "Anything for you."

"Throw yourself off a building," Tala told him.

Bryan was about to reply when Hilary exploded with laughter. The three boys look over at her strangely.

Finally, Hilary was able to calmer herself down enough to stuttered out a 'you guys are hilarious!', and then she broke down in tears.

"…So this is the other side of girls?" Spencer asked. The others nodded in reply. "I'm glad we avoided it for so long." Again, the others nodded.

* * *

They started practice late that day for obvious reasons. On they way to the boys' house, they stopped for a small bite to eat, considering that none of them had eaten anything that morning. So, by the time they got back it was already noon. 

They walked through the door, talking about what else they could do to help Hilary improve, only to find Kai sitting on the couch with a worried look on his face.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I forgot to set my alarm," Hilary answered him swiftly.

Kai simply nodded and started towards his room up stairs.

"Why'd you ask?" Tala stopped him, smirk plainly on his face.

"Because she is my friend, too." Kai glared at him. "Which is why I still want her to go home."

Tala's smirk disappeared; it was hard to smirk at that.

Kai still glared, "I was worried for a friend, there is nothing wrong with that."

He and Tala were still in a "staring conversation" when a small voice interrupted.

"Y-you still call me your friend?" It asked.

Kai looked down from Tala's tall height to Hilary. His eyes softened when he saw the hopeful look in her eye. He could only imagine what these past few weeks could have been like for her. She left her family and life behind and the only person she really knew here had treated her as if she was nothing.

"You are always my friend, Hilary," Kai told her firmly. "Don't ever forget that."

For the second time that day, Hilary's smile got even wider. She nodded her head.

"Well," Bryan said, looking very uncomfortable in this warm-and-fuzzy moment. "Let's start practice."

The four started to walk down the hall that led to the basement/training room. Hilary took this walk as an excuse to tease Bryan and the other joined in. When Bryan asked why'd they ganged up on him, Tala replied that it was payback, which left him grumbling.

The teasing didn't end there though. It went on through practice until Bryan proclaimed that he was done and stormed off. Hilary lost her smile.

_'Teasing is kinda like tickling,'_ Her sisters words sounding through her mind, _'It's all in good fun, but when someone asked you to stop because it hurts, you should really stop.'_

"I'll go say I'm sorry," Hilary told the other two.

"Don't worry about Bryan, Hil," Spencer said to her, "He can take a little teasing."

"Yeah, but it always hurts more when it's someone you liked." she told him as she walked from the room.

Hilary walked around the first floor before heading upstairs. When she finally reached the top floor she remembered that the only room she knew was Kai's. And she wasn't about to quickly pick through every door to see if Bryan was in there. First, it would be rude. Second, it could mentally scar her. She could only imagine the things she would find in there.

She made up her mind a quietly knocked on Kai's door. The second he answered she asked for Bryan's room. After he gave her a weird look, he pointed to a room across the hall and a few doors down. Hilary gave a small smile and waved good-bye before turning around and walking up to Bryan's door.

When he answered, Hilary claimed that she had something to talk about and after a moment of thought, he let her in. She took a small while to look over the room. She liked the way that Bryan didn't really have a color. His walks were white, he had dressers of different woods pushed around the room an any place they would fit. And small black couch and arm chair over by one of the windows. And desk in the opposite corner. His bed in the middle was unmade but still look comfortable and inviting.

Hilary really liked that she felt that she was walking in to a normal teenager's room. Everyone had always thought that these guys were neat and tidy, everything always in it's place. But in the few weeks she'd spent with them, she knew that that wasn't the case.

"You wanted to talk?" Bryan pulled her from her study of his room.

Hilary turned around a smile. "I'm sorry." she said.

"It's fine," he sighed.

"It's not fine," Hilary shook her head, "It wasn't right to tease you, even after you said to stop."

"Hey," Bryan smirked at her, "it's what we do, right? Friends tease each other."

"I kinda like this friend business you speak of." Hilary laughed, "All's forgiven?"

Bryan nodded, still smirking.

"Great," Hilary sighed. She'd really hate it if Bryan was mad at her, even if it was all in her head. "I'm going to head home."

"So early?"

"Yeah. I've had an adventurous day, you know. Wake up to a psycho pounding on my door, have and weird encounter with an old friend, and am told that someone everyone thought was a heartless freak, is my friend. I'm pooped." Hilary put a hand to her forehead and looked faint.

Bryan laughed for a second before stopping, "Don't say 'pooped'. It's annoying and stupid and really creepy."

This made Hilary burst out laughing again. It wasn't everyday that you hear a almost grown Russian say 'pooped'. To her, it was funny.

When Hilary was done with her laughing fit, she walked out with Bryan behind her. She told him to head downstairs while she said good-bye to Kai.

When he answered the door, he got his words out before her. "Spencer's room is right next door. See, we are neighbors because we're the quietest."

"Oh, shut up," Hilary scoffed, "I came to say good-bye."

Kai looked confused, "Bye?'" He looked over his shoulder to the clock that hung the wall. "It's only four."

"I know, but I'm still a little tired, so I thought I'd call it a night."

"Okay," He still looked slightly confused.

"And since we are on speaking terms again, I also thought I'd come to say good-bye to you."

"All right." He shrugged and closed the door.

Hilary gave his door a dirty look before heading down. She got to the last step and saw that the boys had already packed her things and were waiting for her.

"If you guys wanted me to leave so fast you could have just said so."

"What took you so long?" Tala nodded up the stairs, going along with her game.

"Oh," Hilary said. "I was just starting my "Hate Kai," campaign. Any of you guys know good words that rhyme with Kai?"

"Die, lie, cry, pie, high, dry, tie, why…" Tala counted on his fingers. "I think that's about it."

"Hmm," Hilary looked thoughtful, "I don't think those will work. We'll have to go a different way. I'll call you with the plans."

"That would be helpful." Tala chuckled.

Just then Kai came downstairs. "Ready?" he asked.

It was Hilary's turn to look confused. "For what?"

"I'm going to walk you home." he told her as if it was nothing.

Hilary looked over to the other three who were standing there with confused faces as well.

"Okay," Hilary finally smiled. "I guess you're going to walk me home."

Hilary grabbed her bag and head for the door with Kai following.

When they left, Tala sniggered, "I guess we're holding off on the campaign."

On the way home, Hilary told Kai all the things that were going on with the others because he hadn't really keep up with them. She told him of all the crazy mini adventures that Tyson, Kenny, Daichi and she had. She named them mini adventures because they weren't as big as the ones that they had before. She told him about Tyson's first A, an essay on the thing he loved the most. The fact that he couldn't right a proper essay was diminished by the passion he held, and expressed, for beyblading.

Kai chuckled and most of the things she told him. The fact that Tyson was a idiot was one of the things he liked most about staying with him. It was also one of the things he missed. Around here, no one ever got pushed into a pond. Though, Kai didn't miss the edginess her voice as she spoke. It kind of upset him to know that she felt nervous around him.

They were about a block from Hilary's apartment when Kai suddenly stopped. Hilary, noticing this, stopped, too.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"You can walk yourself home from here, right?" Kai said looking in a different direction.

"Um, yeah, I guess." Hilary said in a confused voice. Didn't he walk her all the way home yesterday?

_'Well, maybe he had something to do.'_ She convinced herself.

"Okay." Kai said, then started walking in the direction he was looking in.

Hilary stared after him until she lost him in the crowd. "Whatever." She whispered.

_'Guys like him could really piss off girls like me.'_ Hilary though sourly.

* * *

So, how was it. I made in longer than usual so you'd should be a little happier. And I'm updating again so that's better than waiting four months, right.? I would like to know how many of you guys went back and checked to see if I put something like "a girl like me" in every chapter. So if you fell like telling me if you did, do it. During the middle of this chapter I felt like it was lagging. Does anyone agree? Or is it just me? Sorry if there are any mistakes. I wrote this in sections and at late at night, so my editing eye, which has always been off, was really not working. 

Thanks for reading.


	9. The chapter with many titles

Alright, I got 14 reviews instead of my usually 10. Am I the only one who thinks the extra two pages it worth it? 

I didn't think so. So, I'm going to try and make my chapters longer than the usual five. Hope that's fine with you, although I don't see what problem you would have with it.

Who remembers the movie I mentioned in the first chapter? I didn't name the movie but I said that some events would be like those in the movie. This is the first chapter that has a event. I went about it a different way, it could compare.

And if you're wondering about the title of this chapter, there were just soo many things I could have called it that I couldn't pick.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade(or the movie which will be named at the end of the story.).

* * *

Hilary didn't know why they were walking around town while she should be practicing, but they were. The boys, including Kai, claimed that they were taking a break to "enjoy themselves", and thought that Hilary should join them. When she asked why, Tala replied that it was because of the fact that they didn't really have a childhood, so every once in a while they like to break free and do whatever. When she said that she was talking about her, he said that it was because he said so. 

It wasn't a bad thing, Hilary decided. Just having fun and relaxing is a very good thing. And the fact that they were paying for her very, very great lunch was just a perk. Though, the fact that it was very, very cold outside did lower it's points on the great day scale. Instead of a full 10, it's a solid 8.3. Hilary really didn't like the cold. It kind of made her mad when the boys looked completely comfortable in the snow.

"C-can we go somewhere warm now?" Hilary said through chattering teeth.

"Aw, Hilary," Tala laughed, "Are you really that cold?"

"No, I'm fine," Hilary sneered at him. "I'm barely cold."

"Good," Bryan glanced at her, a wicked gleam in his eye. "Because we're just getting started."

"Oh, goody." Hilary sighed. Somehow, she felt as if her being here was more for their amusement than anything else.

So for the next few hours, they spent the time walling around. The good news was that Hilary now knows the secret to why Tala is so thin: He does this three times a week. He never has a particular destination, he just walks. The bad news: IT WAS FREEZING!

It was around the time that Bryan and Spender started to voice their complains about their feet , that Hilary's head started to hurt. She kept it under wraps for a while, thinking that it was just a headache and that she could handle it. That lasted for about thirty minutes…then she fainted.

* * *

_"Jenna, when do you know when you're in love?" A young Hilary asked her sister, who was reading what looked like a very big, boring book._

_Jenna was actually doing her math homework, but gladly put that aside for her sister. Grinning, "It's different for everyone. For some, they know by the way the other looks at them. Or it could even be the words they say. Some think it's in the way their partner touches them."_

_"Oh…" Hilary said. "But how do you know?"_

_"I'm not really sure. I only have crush experience, and that's hardly the same thing." Jenna told her, wondering why her little sister was wondering._

_"What was that like?" She asked. It became clear to Jenna that, for what ever reason, Hilary was going to get her answer. Stubborn girl._

_"I was in the fifth grade," Jenna smiled at the memory. "And Daniel Tyler sat in front of me. He had the sweetest smile ever. Whenever he was around, my heart would thump, my face would flush, and my words would stubble. I always tried my hardest to be cool around him, but I think everyone knew I was faking."_

_"So, when your heart thumps, your face flushes, your words stubble, it means your in love?"_

_"No, remember that I said it was different for everyone?" Jenna smiled._

_"But if it was like that way for you, it's going to be like that for me, too, right?"_

_Jenna sighed, "Maybe not. Maybe you'll be able to handle your emotions around the guy you like. You know, play it cool."_

_"Maybe," Hilary smiled. "But I doubt it. Thanks, sis."_

_Jenna waved to Hilary as she went on her way. It was so weird for Hilary to ask questions like that…_

Pain shot through Hilary's head as she came to, making her wish for the darkness of nothing back. She didn't know who caught her, or if anyone caught her for that matter, because it sure didn't feel like it. It felt like she hit her head on the ground a few hundred times.

When Hilary felt that her sensitive eyes could handle the light streaming through the slightly open window, she took a look around, quickly recognizing it as Kai's room. And the bed? It was Kai's, too. For some reasons this made Hilary uncomfortable, but giddy at the same time.

"Ah," Kai said as he entered the room, holding a glass of water. "The princess is awake."

"Princess?" Hilary inquired before grabbed the glass and greedily chugged it down. "Aspirin would have been nice, too, you know."

"Princess was the name that Tala gave you one the way home." He ignored her second comment. "Apparently, I looked like the prince carrying the princess off into the sunset. Although, it was more like dragging, in our case."

"Are you calling me heavy?" Hilary asked in an astonished voice. Kai could be rude, but that was just cruel. Kai only smirked in answer.

"That's so mean." She smacked him in the arm as hard as she could over and over again. "Can't you ever be nice."

"I wasn't trying to be nice," Kai laughed at her attempts to harm him, "I was being truthful."

"NO! You weren't," she yelled at him, starting to hit his head with the pillow beside her, "Because I am not fat!"

"No, but you're heavy." Kai was still laughing, putting his arms out to protect his head.

"Kai!"

"Yes," He smirked at her, and suddenly her heart thumped. It kept thumping.

Jenna had told her about this. The thumping. But she didn't mention the sweaty palms… or had she?

Kai got this very concerned look on his face. "Hilary? Are you okay?" He asked, "You look very flushed. Do you feel hot?"

"Yes," She squeaked out, pushing Kai's hand away from her forehead.

"You should really get some rest, then." Kai brought his hand back. "Try to sleep."

"'Kay," Hilary had already felt herself slipping away from the real world.

"Rest well," Kai said as he walked out.

* * *

When Hilary opened her eyes again, it was in very different surroundings. By some strange happenings, she was in her own apartment. Getting up, she headed strait for the aspirin sitting on the counter in the kitchen. Popping a few in her mouth, she looked for any sign as to why or how she got home. She found one sticking to her T.V. In very nice handing writing, guessing Kai's, it explained that he brought her home and called her co-worker. Her suspensions were proven right when she saw 'Kai' scribbled neatly at the bottom. 

Just then, their was a knock on the door. Coughing, she opened the door to find Asya standing there with soup in her hands.

"Feel good juice?" She smiled at Hilary, offering her the bowl.

"Come in, friend." Hilary smiled.

"How do you feel?" Asya asked after Hilary shut the door. She went to the kitchen to get a bowl and spoon as Hilary took a seat and turned on the television.

"I feel like crap." Hilary sniffed.

"You look it." Asya laughed.

"Hey! What's with everyone being mean to me today?" Hilary cried out as she flipped through channels.

"Everyone's being mean?"

"Tala wouldn't let me out of the cold, Kai said I was heavy, and you said I look like crap." Hilary told her in a huffy voice; she was clearly upset.

"Oh," Was all Asya could say.

"Hey, you want to watch this?"

Asya looked at the T.V. screen and nodded eagerly.

"Okay then," Hilary laughed at the seventeen year old. "It's really going to suck, missing a few days of practice."

"Yeah,"

A few hours later, Hilary had crashed on her couch while Asya watched movie after movie. Asya was sure that a girl like Hilary could take care of herself, but it was fun to sit here, with Hilary talking in her sleep. Plus Tala had told her that he'd pay her to make sure Hilary was all right.

_'I wonder what it's like to have people care about you like that.'_ Asya mused as she ate some of Hilary's leftovers.

"…Kai…" Hilary muttered.

Asya looked over at Hilary, trying to stifle a laugh.

* * *

Hilary woke up in the middle of the night to find Asya sprawled across her floor. After having a five second debate, Hilary decided to leave her there, and crawled into her own bed. 

She tried to sleep, but found she couldn't. Her thoughts were filled of the day and Kai. His words were mean, yet he said that Tala thought that they looked like prince and princess when _he carried_ _her._ He let her sleep in his bedroom, on his bed. He was considered enough to bring her water.

_'Although aspirin would have be nice, too.'_ Hilary thought.

All these things didn't add up to anything. Kai, while not the nicest guy around, was nice to those he like. And hadn't he just said that they were friends the other day?

Hilary tried to think of reasons why her heart thumped and her face flushed. She could blame it on sickness. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to know. Was it true? Could she really be falling for Kai. She had never really thought about it. Hilary was always aware that the four boys were very good looking.

_'Hey, half of their female fans don't even like beyblading.'_ Hilary knew this as a fact because she had gone to school with most of them.

Besides, everyone thought that she was going to end up with Tyson. It was even mentioned once or twice in a new report. But here she was, fantasizing about sunsets, a golden and red phoenix with her and Kai on it.

"This is stupid," Hilary muttered to her pillow. "I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't let him get to me. He's Kai: Loner Boy forever."

Hilary sighed, "But he's no longer a boy, now, is he?"

"I doubt a MAN like him would ever find a girl like me attractive anyway," Hilary said, "So I shouldn't be nervous around him anymore, because nothing is going to happen. Ever."

With this new thinking, Hilary was able rest easily, her thoughts going elsewhere.

* * *

By morning light Hilary was only feeling a little better, but she knew that if she went in for practice it would only result badly. So, she called the boys and told them that she still wasn't feeling well and was going to stay in bed. 

What she didn't expect was Tala, Bryan, Spencer to show up at her door fifteen minutes later.

"What? Did you think that you were going to be able to skip practice because you're sick." Spencer pretended to be shocked as he put down some videos and books.

"Well," Hilary looked around, "Yeah."

"Wrong." Bryan laughed at her.

"We are going to watch videos of small tournaments and other bey-battles, studying the battles and the bladers." Spencer explained.

"Hey," Tala called, "Why is she laying on the floor?"

"Because I was on the couch." Hilary answered as if it was completely obvious.

"Oh," Tala nodded.

With all the noise, Asya started to stir. Opening her eyes to Tala was something she never thought she'd do…ever. Along with that, if she ever had woke up to the sexy red head, the last thing she thought she'd do was hold out her hand for money.

_'STUPID!'_ Asya thought as she said, "Payment, please."

It was probably a very good thing that no one was in on her thoughts. But since Tala was chuckling as he pulled out his wallet, she guessed that he had somehow knew what the look on her face meant.

"What's all this about?" Hilary sniffed.

"Tala paid me to watch over you for the night," Asya yawned.

Hilary's jawed dropped, "And here I thought that you came because you were my friend."

"No, I considered it because I was your friend," Asya smirked. "I agreed for the money."

"That's not ever friend-like," Hilary sniffed again. She hated being sick. For this she turned to Tala. "Another thing that's not very friend-like is keeping them out in the cold so they get sick!"

"I'm sorry," Tala said.

"You'd better be."

"Hilary, we're all sorry," Bryan said. "We shouldn't have thought that you could take a long walk in your first Russian winter with the light clothing that you have."

"Exactly! What were you thinking?" Hilary smiled. "I'm happy you see it my way."

"Well, I'm going to get out of your way, guys," Asya said as she walked towards the door. "Remember, no making Hilary fetch you snowballs just for fun. It's not amusing to the sick, and a girl like Hilary will hurt you for it."

"Yes," the three sighed in fake disappointment.

After that, the four got started on watching the movies. It took much longer than it should have because of the fact they wanted to make sure that Hilary really got something, so they rewound and rewound again and again. She must of seen the same move 1,000 times before they moved on. Or, at least it felt like it.

And that was only the first movie. Hilary was already calculating how many bottles of aspirin she was going to have to buy for this headache alone.

_'I really love my aspirin, huh?_' Hilary thought as she watched the same move she had just two seconds ago. _'I should probably buy so cold medicine though.'_ She went on.

"Okay, Hilary watch the way his arm moves…"

_'I wonder if they will let me leave the house.'_ Hilary looked at the television. _'They probably won't even let me go to the bathroom, leaving the house is out of the question.'_

_'I wonder if Tala likes dogs. He probably does considering Wolborg and all. But it makes you wonder about he rest of them. Like what animal would Kai have?'_

A flash of Kai sitting on a hill during the sunset, with is white button-up shirt undone, and a large red bird sitting on his arm as he gentlely stroked it.

"Ahhh!" Hilary screamed.

"I know, that move was completely lame, wasn't it." Bryan nodded. "That's the thing you want to make sure you don't do."

"Oh, okay," Hilary settled at hand on her fast being heart, trying to calm it down.

Many hours pasted, and soon night came crashing down. Hilary was so tired, she couldn't go a minute without yawning. She was about to fall back into her slumber when another knock on her door. Answering only found her face to face with the only boy who is able to pull off blue triangles on his face and still not look like a fool.

"Hey, Kai," Tala waved. "We're almost ready."

"Alright." Kai answered.

Hilary stood in her door way with the door completely open if anyone want to leave or, you know, come in. She looked over to Kai who was looking at the ground like the particular crack was important of study.

"Alright, let's go," Spencer said, holding all of the movies in his hands.

They were about to leave when Hilary stopped Kai, telling the others that he'd catch up in a minute.

"What," He asked when they were gone.

"I was just wondering," Hilary paused. She had nothing to say. She didn't really want to ask or tell him anything. Now, he was standing there, looking all annoyed and…and…hot. Suddenly the sunset from early, the one with the bird, flashed through her mind.

"I was just wondering what kind of pet you would prefer?"

Kai took a second to consider the question before answering. "I like cats."

Hilary nodded her head, changing her mental image from a bird to a cat in his lap. It looked way better, more natural, or something.

"Okay, that's all." Hilary smiled and shut the door before she had the chance to ask him to take his shirt off.

* * *

Yes, that is all, for this chapter, that is. It's not as long as the last one, but is seven pages, just barely, but seven pages all together. I still can't believe it's seven pages. It seems so short, but you wouldn't believe how hard it was to make it this long. The way I had it planned it would have stopped at page 4, but that's why shorter than most of my others, so that couldn't happen. Sorry for any mistakes and thank you for reading. 


	10. Quiet Fighting

Thank you so much for the reviews. They all mean a lot to me. 

And I know that this has nothing to do with anything, but I just wanted to say that the Blitzkrieg Boys and Hilary or probably my favorite characters to work with. Mostly because you can do anything you want with them. You can turn Hilary in to anything and still have her be in character. And the boys? Well, you can keep them cold, or you can have them be what you would think they would act like if they didn't have to live through Boris and the Abby. You can even have a mixture of the both. Have them a little stand-offish and a little, you know, normal teenager/kid. Which is what I think I did, just a little more on the teenager side.

The only thing I really hate is when someone turns them into sluts. There is nothing more out of character than that. I mean, a little bit here and there is okay. But full on, everyone knows it, they have no limits to who they won't 'do', is just crazy. Any of them are more mature than that.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, even though I have very colorful opinions on it and its characters.

Sorry if this chapter is a little off.

* * *

Hilary was happy to be back to a normal practice. She couldn't even begin to tell anyone how much she hated watching videos for days. And if the boys didn't know before, they knew now. 

Hilary hated being sick. She hated it more than the cold. And that was saying a lot.

She absolutely loved being able to leave her house and go back over to her real training area. Nothing was better than being able to do something other that sit on the couch and watch movies. Although, she did notice that the Spencer, Tala, and Bryan were acting a bit strange throughout first half of practice. Like they were hiding something from her. A good secret that they couldn't wait to tell her. Which was weird, considering the fact that she was standing right there and they could tell her anything they wanted.

It was during lunch when Hilary finally asked what was up. It was impossible for them to be this quiet during lunch. Granted, they were known to be quiet, but this was just weird.

"We were thinking of something," Tala told her, a graceful smile spread across his lips. A smile that she was sure had captured many girls hearts.

"Something kinda big," Bryan added to Tala's comment.

"Something really big, but necessary." Spencer finished.

Hilary waited for them to continue, but they didn't. "What?" She encouraged them, sharp eyes watching their every move.

"There is going to be a tournament next month," Bryan said quickly. "We thought that it might be a good idea for you to participate before you go back to Tyson."

"Like practice matches," Spencer picked up before Hilary had a chance to say anything. "I mean, we're good for practice, but we've be holding back. This will give you a chance to test your strength in a real battle, you know."

"Now, it's a month away, so we've got enough time to prepare, but we need to register you now," Tala quickly said. "If you want to, that is."

They looked at her, waiting for her reaction.

"I think," she said slowly. "That that is a great idea."

"I know," Tala chuckled. "I came up with it."

"You?" Bryan scoffed. "I found out about the tournament,"

"Yes, but I thought that she should enter." Tala smiled at him.

Bryan shook his head at Tala. Leave it to him to take all the credit for himself. If Hilary had thought it was a bad idea, then it would have been Bryan's fault. And he hardly saw the fairness it that.

Spencer and Hilary were still quietly chuckling over the two as Kai entered the dinning room where they were sitting.

"Hey, Kai," Tala waved a sloppy hand in his direction.

"Hey," he answered in return as he took a seat next to the red head. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to enter the tournament for next month." Hilary stated proudly.

Kai looked alarmed. "Why?" He asked.

Hilary gave him a strange look. He had no reason to be concerned. "For practice," She retorted.

"It's that what you're doing here?"

"Well, yes, but I need to be in a few real battles before I go back to Japan," Was there a reason for him to act this stupid? She couldn't go back to Japan without real experience from real battles. He, of all people, should know that.

"You should be happy," Bryan chuckled at him.

"I don't thinking you're ready to compete yet," Kai ignored Bryan.

Hilary looked at Kai in confusion. He didn't think she was ready?

Kai just looked back at her. His eyes held a certain gleam in them. Hilary couldn't decide whether it was disappointment or anger. She didn't have much time to really look at them, though, since Kai abruptly stood up, knocking his chair over, and practically stomped to his room.

"What was that all about?" Hilary asked after she heard his door slam. She didn't get why he would be mad.

"Oh, he's just disappointed that you're going to be leaving so soon." Tala smiled. "You know, I've been thinking--"

"Oh, no!" Bryan cut in.

"Shut up." Tala glared at him before continuing. "I've been thinking that we should celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Hilary asked. "We haven't done anything,"

"What? We've trained you, you've learned, and we've pissed off Kai more times than he can count. We have plenty of reasons to celebrate."

"Yeah, Hilary," Bryan said. "You've come a long way,"

"You've gone from suck to actually somewhat good." Spencer chimed in.

" 'Actually somewhat good,' huh?" Hilary throw a piece of her lunch at him and smiled. "Alright, we should have a little celebration for what we've been through. At least, I should. I lived through those movies."

"That's right," Bryan smiled. "And that was Tala idea, by the way."

"Hey, traitor!" Tala pointed at him.

"You're the one that made me sit through hours and hours of beyblade battles?" she growled at the leader.

"Yes," Tala squeaked. There was something that he never told anyone. He was a living witness to a 'Hilary attack'. He learned long ago from Tyson and Daichi, to not get on Hilary's bad side. And where was he now? That's right. On Hilary's bad side's, bad side.

"Oh, ho ho," Hilary chuckled evilly.

* * *

"This is going to be the only time I feel sorry for Tyson," Tala sighed as he let his sore muscles rest on the couch after Hilary left for work. Hilary was mean, he decided. 

"I told you not to make her watch meaningless movies." Bryan told him in a matter-of-fact voice.

Tala throw one of the blue pillows from the couch at him. "Traitor," he mumbled.

They heard stomping down the stairs and assumed that Kai was still mad. Which brought the question, 'Why was he mad in the first place?' up.

"I'm mad," Kai started, "because you want to throw Hilary into a tournament. It's only been a few months. Do you really think that she is ready to face people that have been blading most of there lives?"

"Okay, first off, Kai, you're not down there everyday watching her improve. Secondly, I do think that she is ready. Every time we battle, I have to use a little more power and energy than the last time." Tala was serious. She had made a great improvement over the few months that she's been practicing. And this tournament would show them where she really at.

"He's right, Kai," Spencer said in his deep voice. "You haven't been practice with us, and you've never seen her blade. You don't have any idea where she is. You know, for a friend, you're pretty non-supportive."

"Yeah," Bryan said helping. "You've been dead set against this from the beginning."

"I just know what's right. And what you guys are doing isn't it." Kai sighed as he went back up stairs.

The three left behind looked at each other.

"Don't listen to him," Tala said. "He's just jealous because he didn't get to see Hilary workout in her sports bra."

* * *

It was a busy day at work, but Hilary was glad to be back. Along with all the other things that she had missed, working with Asya was one of them. It was fun to just joke around with a girl once in a while. 

Customers kept the two busy running back and forth for coffee and such, so when her shift was finally over she was relieved to be able to rest.

"Long day," She commented to Asya who was wiping down the tables.

"Very," Asya sighed.

"How was school?" Hilary wondered.

"It's there," Asya sighed again. "There's no change from day to day."

"Well, don't you and your friends talk about stuff?"

"The only friend I had decided to drop-out." Asya told her. "I haven't really been looking for anyone else to hang-out with."

"Why'd she drop out?" Hilary felt a little guilty that she didn't know all this stuff before. How could she call herself a friend of Asya's.

"First home got tough, then school, and now it's her whole life." Asya sat down in one of the chairs that she hadn't stacked yet. "You know, I know her mother wasn't great, always working and all, but she could have told me about school. I mean, that's what friends are for, right? They help when times get rough."

Hilary's mind instantly went to the Blade Breakers. "Yeah, they help each other out," she smiled at the thought. Then her thoughts narrowed down to just Kai. "But sometimes others just don't want the help."

"It sucks." Asya complained. "I don't even know where she is now. If she'd dead or alive. She didn't handle it right."

"No," Hilary sighed. "No, she didn't."

They spend a moment in their own thoughts.

Hilary looked up at the clock and noted that it was getting late.

"Well," She said, drawing Asya from her mind. "Maybe she'll turn up, but for now, we've got to clean up."

Asya nodded and started cleaning the tables while Hilary worked behind the counter.

When Hilary finally got home, she took a long shower before changing into warm pajamas and crawling in to her heavily covered bed. She fell asleep easily, as she was exhausted.

She dreamed of beautiful boys. One with blue hair in particular. He was very pale and inhuman with everything that he was or did. His walk was inhumanly graceful, his body was inhumanly built, and his eyes were inhumanly capturing.

He was talking to her, his inhuman lips moving, telling her something that she couldn't understand. She couldn't understand why he was talking to plain, old her. A girl like her was average and he was…something more.

Hilary recognized this person. She knew she did. She also knew the many people behind him. There were dozens. All different, but still beautiful.

She fainted when she felt soft lips on hers…  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gasping for air, Hilary jumped from bed as her alarmed buzzed loud in her ear. When she finally caught her breath she focused on her dream. She still couldn't figure out were she knew all those people, or the boy who kissed.

Deciding to deal with it later, she climbed out of bed and walked to her closet. She pulled out her clothes and laid them on her bed. Walking over to the kitchen, she pulled out some of her leftover dinner. Hilary never really cooked breakfast. It took too long to make breakfast each morning, plus she was lazy and tired and didn't really feel like making breakfast. She never did. Even when she was a kid.

_It is kinda funny,_ she thought, _I used to yell at Tyson about how breakfast was the most important meal of the day, yet I never ate it myself._

When Hilary was finished getting ready for the day she headed out for the boys house. It was only a few steps before she started thinking about her dream again. Grumbling, she willed herself to think of something else. She wouldn't let this dream bug her.

_It may have been a nighttime dream,_ Hilary thought, _but it's turning into my daytime nightmare!_

So she started thinking about random stuff. Stuff like her shoes and how they look on her feet when she walks. Her legs and the way they move when she walks. Her hair and the way it bounces…when she walks. Somehow while she was thinking about the way she walks, the upcoming tournament broke through. Hilary decided that it was a much better topic and focus on that. Which she found out was a really bad idea.

After a while of thinking about the tournament, she started thinking of how she was doing in training. Then she starting thinking that she wasn't good enough. There was no way she was ready. Kai was right; it's only been a few months, there was no way she could compete. She'd have her butt kicked in the first round.

Then she started thinking about Tala. Tala suggested this; Tala thought it was a good idea; Tala was the one who deserved to bear the full brunt of her anger. So when Tala opened the door to Hilary, he was starting his lovely day of hell, with all the glories of an angry Hilary.

He seriously couldn't figure out why she would be nice to everyone except him. It made him kind of sad, to say the least. Tala had come to love the little girl as sort of a sister thing. He took her under his wing when she first got here. He was the one who defended her from the rest of the team. Even if he had don't something wrong she shouldn't be angry with him. She OWED _him_.

That was why, at the end of the day the boys, including Kai for some weird reason, and Hilary ended up at a restaurant with Hilary not talking to Tala, and Tala not talking to Hilary. Kai was being his usually quiet-self, which left the table in an awkward silence since Bryan and Spencer had caught on to the angry vide Hilary and Tala were siding out and decided to be Switzerland and not talk to anyone besides each other, therefore being neutral.

The table was quietly looking over the menus trying to decide what they each wanted.

"This place is so expensive," Hilary muttered to herself.

"Don't worry," Kai sighed. "We'll pay for you. Besides, we get a discount."

Hilary gave Kai a confused look. "Why?" She asked. How was it possible that these guys got a discount. She realized later that it could be because they had represented Russia in many big tournaments.

"The chef and owner of this place were at the Abby with us." Kai told without looking away from his own list of food.

That was not the answer Hilary had expected. "Really?" She looked around the table to see that the rest as agreed in the own way. Grunt or nod. "That's…nice. I guess."

"Yeah," Spencer sighed. "it was a great way to make friends." Hilary didn't miss the sarcasm in his voice, but decided to ignore it.

The waiter came around and they placed their orders. Hilary had a bit of trouble, but, much to her own thankfulness, Bryan jumped in and saved her.

"Thanks," She smiled at him.

"No problem." He told her gruffly, then sipped his drink.

Kai looked at the four with an unreadable expression. Usually Hilary and Tala couldn't stop talking. They hadn't even said a word to each other they whole time he was with them. Something was up and he was determined to find out. It would just take the right topic.

"So, Hilary," Kai focused on her. "are you still going to the tournament?"

Hilary gulped. She was honestly hoping this topic wouldn't come up. "Maybe," She said.

Tala, who had been looking away from her, turned his head sharply and narrowed his eyes. "Maybe?" He asked harshly.

_Well, that was easy,_ Kai thought.

"Yeah," Hilary replied with just as much harshness in her voice. "I'm not sure I'm ready,"

"Not sure?" Tala looked alarmed. "Of course you are ready. I wouldn't have suggested it if you weren't." Bryan and Spencer nodded in agreement.

"But-"

"No. No 'buts'." Tala waved his hand. "You're ready and you are going to participate." He told her in a strong voice. He looked at her with glowing blue eyes. Tala noted how she wasn't looking at him, like she was shy or something.

"Look," Tala said in a softer voice. "I seriously wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't think you were ready. I know it's only be a few months, but a girl like you holds just enough determination and power to be great with only that much time. I have little doubts about this."

"Is that why you've been ignoring Tala all day?" Kai asked her.

"Ignoring me all day?" Tala turned to Kai. "She's been positively mean to me all day. It's only been these last few hours that she's stop talking."

"You stopped talking, too, you know," Hilary said.

"Because you were being mean," He pointed out

"Because Kai put doubts in my head about the tournament that you suggested," She told him.

The table went back to silence. Bryan and Spencer had watched with amusement. They were now looking at Kai who was looking away from the table.

"So," Bryan drawled. "this is all Kai's fault." Spencer started to chuckle.

Tala and Hilary slowly started to smirk. "I guess it is," They stated at the same time. Both turned to look at Kai. He had suddenly found a spot of the ground very interesting.

Kai looked up from that stop to see two chuckling teammates and two people who had very frightening looks on their faces. "Hey, look, our foods coming," He pointed out to them.

Sure enough, the waiter sat down the plants in front of the person who ordered it and offered to refill the drinks. During the dinner, Tala and Hilary completely ignored Kai and he found it very annoying. It was only okay when he ignored people at dinner. Plus, he only did it when that person had done something completely stupid. He had not put doubtful thoughts into Hilary's head on purpose. If he could put doubtful thoughts into peoples head, Boris would have been is first victim. Then Tyson.

_'Ah, that'd be an awesome power.'_ Kai smiled in spite of himself.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Hope you liked the chapter. This one was actually pretty easy to make this long. I just had to find the right way to hit its point. I know it's been a little longer than my last update…I think. I've been doing so much lately. Anyway, I wanted to get this up before I fall back into my old habit. 

Thanks again. And sorry for the mistakes in there.


	11. I can do this! I know I can!

I'm sorry it's so late. I had a little trouble starting this chapter. It's because we're getting into the real heart of the story. More stuff is going to be happening with Kai and Hil, so finally the whole point of your reading is here. But we still have a few more chapters to go before we're finished here. My plans( yes I write out plans for my stories. That way I'm not totally stumped when I get writers block.) tell me that there should be around 17 chapters to this story. Maybe a little more, maybe a little less, but around there. It shouldn't be too long, though.

Oh, I wanted to touch on the last sentence in the last chapter. Clearly, everyone has the power to put doubts in someones mind, so Kai was just being a little...weird? Upset? Kai? One of those...

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. Thanks for asking!

Chapter Notes:

Hilary does go a little crazy in the middle of the chapter. I blame the fact that she has be sleep deprived and so I have I. Plus I thought that this chapter didn't have enough sillyness in it.

I'm not going to explain the battles to you. You've seen the show, you know what happens. They hit each. You don't need commentary. Besides, there's only going to be like maybe two battles actually talked in this and I'm not going through both of them! So don't complain when you get there and you don't know how the winner won or you don't read: 'the blade severed to the left and bashed with its opponent.' because I'm not going to write it.

And we're done.

* * *

It really pissed Hilary off. Why is it always the time something big happens is when a person can't sleep? Stupid nerves! 

Hilary sighed as she stared at the clock over on her dresser. 1:20, it blinked at her. There was only three days left before the tournament that Hilary had finally entered in, and during the month Tala worked her butt off. But it was worth it, Hilary concluded when he told her that she actually had a fighting chance this weekend.

Sighing again, she pushed her heavy comforter off and pulled on her big, fuzzy robe, tying the sash around her. Shifting to sit on her bed, she pulled on her slippers. She really hated the cold.

Hilary shuffled over to the small couch and plopped down onto it. She grabbed the remote from the small, round center table and started flipping through channels. Like every where else, there was absolutely nothing to watch at one in the morning. There were a few movies playing, though. So she just randomly picked one and watched it.

The movie was a romantic one. So romantic that it made Hilary cry, which surprised her since she rarely ever cried over romantic movies. But it was a good one, the guy did get the right girl in the end and everyone was happy. Those were the best.

At least this guy was smart enough to realize that he needed her, Hilary thought.

After the movie was done Hilary searched again for anything good.

Nothing.

What was wrong with these people?

Hilary shut the television off and looked around her small apartment. She smiled as her eyes focused on the phone. It was 3:30 here, so it should be around eight in Japan. Her sister should be up by now, Hilary decided. And if she wasn't, she was going to have to be.

Hilary dialed her Jenna's number without even thinking about it. It was the number she called the most.

"Hey, Hil." Her sister rang out over the phone.

"Hey," She smiled. It was just something about her sister that could cheer her up.

"So, what's up? It's kinda early for you to be calling, isn't it?"

"I couldn't sleep," Hilary answered.

"So you called me?" Jenna said sweetly, "I always knew you loved me, but now I see just how much."

"I watched a movie before even thinking about calling you." Hilary laughed.

"Oh, so I wasn't first on your list. I see how it is, then." said Jenna flatly.

"Oh, now, don't be like that," Hilary told her in a firm voice.

"Oh, all right," Jenna sighed.

"Guess what." Hilary giggled, changing the subject.

"You're planning on taking over the world and you've chosen me to hold your keys?" Jenna asked with mocked excitement.

"Yes," Hilary laughed, "and the tournaments in three, well, now two, days. I'm so…something. I don't know anymore."

"That's a normal feeling, you know," Jenna told her.

"Yeah." Hilary sighed, "So, is anything going on with you?"

"Um," Jenna paused, "something has happened."

"What?" Hilary asked, curiosity running through her.

"Mom and dad disappeared a few days ago." Jenna told her in a serious voice.

Hilary gulped. "Really?" It was normal for her to be worried, right. They were adults that could look after themselves, but they were her parents first. It was liked she didn't love them. Not at all. So the sinking feeling in her heart and mind was normal.

"Yeah," Jenna continued, "a few days ago. I've talked to there friends and they say that they're okay, but that they requested that neither of us know where they are."

"Well, that sucks," Hilary commented. How dare her parents put her through that!

"I'm thinking a privet second honeymoon," Jenna chuckled, apparently finding humor in the situation again.

"Yeah, maybe," Hilary agreed.

The rest of the morning Hilary and Jenna talked about random things before Hilary had to get ready to go to practice.

After getting past Tala, who had taken to asking her questions about how she would attack or defense in a certain situation before she could enter the house, she headed down to the basement gym. She found Bryan and Spencer waiting for her. They were working on something that she couldn't see, but she could tell that she wasn't supposed to see. That only made her more curious

Hilary tried to sneak over to the tall men as quietly as possible. She was doing very well, but her plan went down the drain when Tala came in and shouted at her to stay away from their corner. They two Russian boys looked over their shoulders, smirked, and went back to what they were doing, being even more secretive now that they knew she was there.

Hilary made a face at Tala, not really caring that he was looking directly at her or that he thought it was childish. He's one to talk.

He called her over and explained to her that because Bryan and Spencer were working on something, she would be practicing with him the first third minutes until they were done. Hilary agreed with a nod, but looked over to the corner. She could hear Tala chuckling.

"Don't worry, Hilary," He said, "you'll know soon enough."

Hilary nodded again and suggested that they get started.

* * *

It surprised Hilary even more than the time when they ate her lunch; even more than the time when Tala told her that he agreed to help her. It surprised her that much. It was too beautiful for words. Partly because it was hers, but mostly because they build it for her. 

It wasn't anything really. Just a few pieces of mental put together and made to spin. But it was hers. It wasn't really pretty or extravagate. It was simple; it didn't hold your gaze for too long. A dull red and grey. Not sliver, but grey.

It was hers, and they made it for her.

"Well," Bryan asked, "do you like it?"

She smiled at each of them. How could she not? "Of course." She answered.

"Good." Spencer said gruffly.

"We build it for the tournament." Tala explained to her, "Because what you've been using is like a practice blade. You need more power. At least now you do."

"Thanks," She stared at it.

"You're going to need to start practice with it right now." Bryan told her. "You can't just walk into a tournament with a blade you've never used. You've got to get used to it."

"I know," She nodded. "I think we should work over time, then."

"If you'd like," Tala agreed with her.

"I would," Hilary smiled again. "I need this."

The three returned her smile with one of her own.

* * *

The hours were shrinking and she was only starting to get they hang of her new blade. It was like starting over to Hilary. She had to learn everything over again. She would admit that it was a tad bit easier this time. Maybe that's what they were planning. 

Each time she did something better, Hilary's confidence grew. She knew she was strong for an amateur, and it was helping her determination. Even if she didn't win this tournament, she knew she wasn't getting kicked out after the first round, that was for sure. She wasn't going to let it happen.

Hilary went home that night after work feeling powerful. Not a evil powerful, but a happy powerful. She walked right past an ally way without even thinking about it. Something a could be considered dangerous, but right now she felt that she could do anything.

When she got home, she cooked herself dinner, watched a little T.V and crawled into bed, hoping that she'd get a little more sleep than the night before.

Her plan didn't work as well as she thought it would, since around midnight there was a pounding on her door. The pounding woke Hilary up with a start, but scared her. Who would be pounding at her door in the middle of the night?

Kai coming to confess is long time love to her? Like in the movie.

What? No. Stupid thought. Where'd it come from? Because it certainly didn't come from her.

Hilary, no longer thinking at all, answered the door to find a very up set Asya standing on the other side.

Told you it wasn't Kai. I WIN! I declare control over the mind.

"Asya?" Hilary asked in a drowsy voice with her blanket wrapped around her.

"They found her," She cried as they pushed her way past Hilary.

"Found who?" Hilary asked, still not fully understanding what was going on.

"Klara." Asya answered, curling up Hilary's couch. Hilary just started at her. Klara?

"Klara was the girl who dropped out, my best friend."

"Oh, right," Hilary nodded. "it's good that they found her."

Was Asya crying for a reason? Man, it was early.

"They found her in a dumpster," Asya looked away as more tears fell.

Hilary seemed to wake up instantly. "Oh, Asya, I'm so sorry," She cried as she ran over to the younger girl and pulled her to herself in a gentle hug, letting Asya cry on her shoulder.

"It's just been so long since I've seen her and her mother was gone. They had no one else to identify her, my mother did it, but I saw the picture over her shoulder. It was horrible. I can't…I just can't.."

"Shh, shh, it's going to be okay, it'll be all right. I promise." Hilary whispered in a soothing voice while she rubbed the girls back.

Asya sobbed and hic-up-ed the rest if the night. Hilary cried with her. Around four in the morning Asya had cried herself to sleep.

Hilary slowly and carefully pried herself away from the drained girl. The went to her phone with three calls in mind. Her first call was to Asya's mother, telling her that her daughter was fine. A little worn out, but fine.

The second call went to work. She told the manager that neither of them would be into work today due to a tragic death in the family. Not the truth since they weren't related to the girl and Hilary didn't even know her. But there was no way that she was going to let Asya go to work right now or be alone.

Her third call just about broke her heart. Tala answered with his rough morning voice. She told him the truth. About Asya, who he knew from the café and Hilary, and her friend, about the fact that she got barely any sleep last night, so she was planning on resting and taking care of Asya. But she did tell him that, if he didn't mind Asya coming to practice, she could be there in the afternoon.

He agreed to that. He seemed very heartfelt when he told her to tell Asya sorry for her lost.

Hilary smiled. The world had defiantly pegged those boys wrong. They were great, loyal, understanding friends. Tears came to Hilary's eyes. They were the friends that _anyone_ could ask for. Not just any girl or any boy. ANYONE! She loved every one of them.

She missed the others. She missed the other teams that she spent so much time with. The girls. Hey, she even missed Tyson. She missed the world tournaments where they would all get together and have fun.

It really upset her that the Blitzkrieg Boys were never apart of that. Knowing everyone else like she did, she knew that they would have loved them, too.

A few hours later, Asya began to stir. She opened her eyes and looked around. Realizing she was in Hilary's apartment, she called out her name.

"Finally awake, huh?" Hilary answered from the kitchen. Asya got up and slowly slugged her way to the small, one person room.

"Coffee?" Hilary offered her a cup which she took without a second thought.

"Thanks," Asya whispered and then took a sip.

"No problem, it's my job." Hilary joked. Asya smiled to show that she caught it but wasn't really in the mood.

"So," Hilary went on, "I made some calls this morning. I called you mom just to let her know you with me,"

Asya nodded and took another, larger gulped. She hadn't exactly told her mother where she was running to last night. She could only imagine the heart attack she had.

"I called work and said that we wouldn't becoming in today," At this Asya actually sighed thankfully. She wasn't planning on showing up anyway, at least somebody called.

"I also called Tala and them and said that I wouldn't be showing up for practice."

Asya looked alarmed. There was only two days left until the tournament. She need to practice.

"You should go," Asya insisted, "don't let me stop you."

"I thought about that and Tala and I agreed that if you would be okay with it, then you could join us this afternoon."

Asya thought about it. "Sure," She shrugged. They'd be focused on Hilary, not her. "why not?"

Hilary sighed. "Thank you," She hugged the younger girl.

"I should be thanking you," Asya whispered as she hugged Hilary back.

* * *

Hilary spent the morning helping Asya wallow. She went out and bought some ice cream, rented really bad movies, and while she was doing that Asya ordered junk food. 

They watched the movies and ate the food. Well, actually Asya ate most of the food. Hilary had practice coming up, and while you don't want to exercise on a empty stomach, a very full one isn't good either. Plus, she was trying to stay in shape. Then again, Asya didn't really feel like eating, so in the end they barely ate anything they bought.

They talked about Hilary's practice on the way to practice, just so that Asya will kind of have an idea of what's going on. When they got there, Tala stopped them with his usually test and when Hilary got it right he let them through and walked them down to the basement.

"Come sit with us, Asya," Tala waved her over to a table by the wall as Hilary went to practice with Spencer.

"This is Bryan," Tala told the new girl as she took a seat. "Bryan, this is Asya. She works at they café with Hilary."

"Hey," He nodded once in her direction. She waved in return and then followed their gaze to Hilary and the tall blond she assumed was Spencer.

"I'm going to get something to drink," Bryan said after a while, "want anything?" Both shook there heads no.

Hilary said something to Spencer that made him laugh. It boomed off the walls, making it seem louder than it was.

"She's pretty funny," Tala commented. "if she can make Spencer laugh like that."

"Yeah, I know." Asya looked at the red head. "You should see her at work. Especially when no ones around."

"I should do that," Tala smirked.

"Doubt you will, though," Asya shifted her eyes to the ground. "I'm going to miss her when she's gone."

"Gone?" Tala asked.

"Yeah," Asya sighed, "after I realized that she was going to go back to Japan after she completed her 'mission' I tried not to get too close or attached to her. But, of course, you know how hard that is."

"Mmm-hmm," Tala nodded in some sort of daze.

Hilary was going to leave. She was going to go back to Japan. Tala knew that, they talked about it all the time. It was always in the back of his mind, but for some reasons it never really registered.

She was going to leave. The only person that they let into their group was going to go back to her own. Because she didn't belong here, she belonged there. With Him.

The only person who wanted to be in their…

…their…

…their…

…family was going to leave. The only person _they wanted_ in their family…was going to pick up and go with just a simple thank you and that's it?

No! That doesn't work for him.

"He's got to stop her!" Tala's shout echoed through out the gym.

Hilary and Spencer stopped what they were working on and stared at him, Bryan stared from the bottom of the stairs, and Asya stared from right next to him.

"Excuse me," he said, slightly embarrassed, and pushed himself passed Bryan and up the stairs.

He pounded on Kai's door.

"I know you're in there, Kai," He shouted when he got no response.

Kai opened the door looking thoroughly annoyed, but what else was new? "I was listening to music. You didn't have to shout."

"I get it now," Tala walked into Kai's room without being invited, but what else was new?

"Get what?" Kai asked as he shut his door, already know that Tala was only going to leave when he was ready.

"What you've been saying this entire time. About Hilary and her not belonging here." Tala said with wide eyes, like it was a great discovery.

"Good for you, now get out." Kai pointed towards the door.

"But you're wrong," The leader smiled and Kai.

Kai shook his head at Tala. He really didn't get, but he wasn't in the mood to argue. "Fine, leave," he said.

"You see," Tala continued, "you were right in the beginning. She didn't belong here; she belonged with Tyson and them. But now, now she does. After all the time she's spent with us, she belongs here."

Kai looked at Tala for a second before smirking. "You think that just because she spent around a year here that she belongs? Tala, she's spent over three years with Tyson. She went to school with him, graduated with him, spend more time with him than she spent with any one else. She belongs there."

Tala shook his head. "How long did it take for her to belong with the Blade Breakers in the first place? A few months? A few weeks? Trust me Kai, she belongs here, with us now."

"No, Tala," Kai shook his head. "you've just found someone that you really like and trust that hasn't come form the Abby, and you want to keep her around because you like the feeling that it gives you."

Tala looked at Kai. So what if that played a little part in his feelings. It wasn't the whole thing. "That's not fair, Kai." Only Kai knew how much he wanted someone like Hilary.

"Life isn't fair," Kai replied. "you can't make her stay just because you need her around to make your life _seem_ better."

Tala took a deep breath. Why were Kai's words always the sharpest? "You want her around, too."

Kai looked at Tala with hard eyes. "I've already put my feelings for this, for her, to sleep."

The blue-eyed boy took long strides to the wooden door. "You're a moron, Kai, and that's all to it."

* * *

It was the day of the tournament and Hilary could hardly keep her heart from pounding in her chest. They were standing in a small locker room just like they used to do back at the championships, which really shocked Hilary since it was just a small tournament. 

As Bryan and Spencer helped Hilary prepare for her first battle, mentally and physically, Tala kept watch for Kai. Ever since their little chit-chat, Kai had disappeared much like he'd done when Hilary first arrived. Hilary had only asked about it once, but the look Tala sent her was enough to let her know that asking wasn't a good idea. She only hoped that he'd at least come to support her. He did say they were friends, right?

"How you doing, Hilary?" Bryan asked.

"A little better," She answered. "I'm happy that I didn't have the first battle of the tournament, that place seems like a scary spot to me."

"I can see how it could be a little nerve racking to a first timer," Bryan agreed with her.

"But you are up next," Spencer cut in, "are you ready?"

"No." Hilary answered quickly.

They waited in silence for a few minutes. I guy came in and told them that she should get going.

"Are you ready?" Spencer asked again.

"Yes," she answered this time.

Swallowing hard, Hilary made her way out to the center bey-dish while the three boys went up to the seats to watch since it wasn't a team tournament.

Hilary was facing a over-confident boy with a very nice looking beyblade. Taking deep breaths, they took their launching positions. Hilary ignored the guys trash talk just like Tala had taught her to do as the announcer counted down. Somewhere in the back of her thoughts Hilary realized how wrong this felt without DJ Jazzman and the others. She felt like she was betraying them or something. The thoughts quickly left as she heard 'one' and launched her new blade, the old saying slipping from her lips as loud as it could be.

The blades were quick, but her eyes and mind were quicker. She could already tell by the way his blade moved what he was planning and countered it. Right now she really loved those three boys.

Hilary hadn't realized that the battle was over until the cheers that she had been blocking out really erupted. She looked around for her blade and found it still spinning. She couldn't believe her eyes. She'd won. She'd really won.

She looked towards the section she knew her trainers were sitting in and smiled brightly at them as she collected her blade. They weren't smiling as brightly as she knew they would when they were in privet. After all, they did have a reputation to up hold. But Asya who was sitting next to Tala was smiling the biggest smile she'd seen from the girls in days.

Maybe a girl like her could pull this off.

* * *

Yes, finished and 1:50 in the morning. And I promised my mom that I would stay up late. Ha! Anyway. I hope you like it. I know it was only one battle, but still, the chapter itself hit a LOT of places. At least I think so. And it's like eight pages long, which was surprising easy this time. But there was a lot of spacing in there so I don't count it as much. There was a few times that I wanted to cry while writing. With Asya and Tala, mostly. It's very rare that I cry, but it was just…something to me. 

Sorry for the lack of humor. Hilary will bring it back full force next chapter. That's a promise!

And sorry for the mistakes in here.

Hey, I'm still wondering if anyone knows the movie that inspired this story. It is a 50's movie, I'll give you that. If you can guess it, I'll give you a preview for the next chapter after every chapter for the rest of the story. But don't put it in a review, that'd be too easy for any one else.

The movie had many movies made after it. Only the first three had ONE of its original actors.

And don't even try using IMDb or something like that, because I will ask you questions. Oh, questions…beware!!

21 JUMPSTREET ROCKS.

That has nothing to do with anything, I'm just in a happy kinda sleepy mood.


	12. Vera

Please DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING! DON'T DO IT! THE STORY WILL NEVER GET DONE IF YOU DO! I'M COMPELETLY SORRY FOR THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE DON'T DO IT! 

Again, I'm so so so so so sorry. This is a very sad chapter for me to put in this story. Please hang in there with me. I know I keep promising that the next chapter will be better, but it never is. This is another one of those chapters. ONLY because I'm still trying to set up the Kai and Hilary part of this story. It's defiantly starting in this chapter, and from now on it will bed all about them and their relationship.

And it's not just the slowness of the story that's starting to suck right now. It has a lot to do with my writing. I'm writing it and thinking this is stupid. It's horrible! What's wrong with me? Please don't yell. I do plan on going back and editing the WHOLE story once I'm done, so when that happens it'll be better.

* * *

The tournament was going by faster than she thought she it would. Every battle, every opponent was coming and going. It was all happening so quickly that Hilary was having a hard time keeping up. The tournament wasn't like the world championships at all. She hadn't expected that, but still. In this tournament, if you lose once you're out. Gone. Eliminated. That meant with every battle, there was more pressure than the last. And the pressure was getting to her. 

Hilary looked at the clock on the wall. She had about five minutes left before the final battle. She was totally shocked that she'd made it this far.

The final battle. Her and one other person. That was…

"I think I'm going to be sick," Hilary muttered to herself.

All she knew about her opponent was her name Vera. And that she was a very strong beyblader. Absolutely nothing else. She didn't even know what Vera looked like. It was all driving Hilary completely insane.

Deep breaths, she reminded herself. It was something that Spencer had suggested before they left. They being Tala, Bryan, and Spencer.

That's right. No Kai.

Kai, even though had told her that they were friends, decided that she didn't need his support at all and didn't show up for one of the most important days in her life. Some friend, Hilary thought grumpily.

A knock on the door alerted her that it was time. This was it; it was sick or swim time. She was sure that, no matter what happened, when she was done she would be able to face Tyson. If she won, she had no doubt that she would be able to go back to Tyson and put up a fight. If she lost, she could still put up a fight, she'd just be a little less sure of herself.

Hilary walked out into the blinding lights for what was going to be the last time. After this it would all be over. That's when Hilary saw her. The dark violet haired beauty was standing there, looking as confident as Hilary was sure she felt. There was just something about the girl that screamed winner.

If possible, Hilary's heart started beating faster.

They aimed their blades. Vera had lost her smirk, completely serious now. Hilary closed her eyes as the count down began. The second it hit one, the two females yanked the cords, sending their blades at each other.

The battle was longer than the others; harder, too. Hilary kept her eyes trained on the blades as they clashed.

It only took a second. That was all it was. One second. Behind Vera, her most important opponent, she caught the site of blue.

Hilary lifted her gaze and landed on Kai. It was him, he was here.

The next thing Hilary knew, her blade was flying past her face.

She had lost.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid," Hilary kept telling herself as she paced the room. The boys had long given up on trying to tell her that she wasn't stupid and that she did an amazing job out there. 

Of course they didn't know the reason she lost. If they did, Hilary was sure that they would agree with her.

She was stupid!

That was one of the first things that they thought her. Do not get distracted while in a match; YOU WILL LOSE! They had made it perfectly clear. What was wrong with her? It was just Kai.

Speaking of Kai, where was he anyway?

There was a short knock on the door before the violet haired winner let herself in. Vera came, not Kai like he was supposed to.

"I just wanted to met you officially," She explained. "I'm Vera." Vera offered her hand.

Hilary took it. "Hilary," she nodded.

Vera smirked, "That was one hell of a battle you put up. Was this your first tournament?"

"Yes." Hilary smiled. Did Vera know why she had won?

"Wow," Vera sighed. "I was a nervous wreck during my first tourney."

Hilary looked at the girl. There was something about her that didn't fit. Like the only reason she was here was to see how badly the brunette was hurting over the loss. She seemed…well, fake.

Hilary, choosing to go with her gut feeling, just smiled at the girl.

"Well, I see that you guys are all ready to go, so I'll just get out of your way." Vera nodded and left.

"I guess that was nice of her," Tala muttered to himself.

Hilary turned her head towards Tala. He had been acting weird for the past few days as well. Maybe it was her who was off instead.

The four exited the room and started down the hall. Most of the fans had left already, so only a few people littered in the halls.

It was another distraction. But this one completely broke her heart.

There stood Vera…in Kai's arms.

Hilary only stopped walking, letting the boys pass by her. Kai's back was facing her, but she had no doubts about who it was. How could anyone possibly mistake that butt for anybody's but Kai's.

Wait, no. That BODY! How could anyone possibly mistake that _body_ for anybody's but Kai's.

That doesn't sound too great either, does it?

Bryan, noticing that the small girl was no longer with them, stopped and turned around. There she was, standing by the wall, peering over the corner like she was trying not to be seen. Bryan walked over and looked around the corner, too.

Vera was smirking at them, her arms wrapped around Kai's neck.

If Bryan had been one to chew gum, it would be in Hilary's hair right now. He looked down at the brunette. She is holding back her tears very well for a girl, he thought.

"I thought that he'd came for me, you know?" She told him quietly.

Bryan nodded. "Come on, Hilary, let's get out of here."

"Okay," Hilary sniffed.

* * *

Later that night Hilary curled up on her couch. She couldn't sleep again. Only this time she knew what was bothering her. 

If we are friends, why didn't he tell me that he has a girlfriend?

Hilary spend most of the time trying to figure, not only Kai and his mind out(which gave her a headache), and her own feelings.(Which also gave her a headache.) So far, she came up with nothing. Well, she did come to grips with two things. One, Kai doesn't trust her like he used to. Two, she doesn't like this Vera girl all that much.

* * *

When she finally arrived at Tala's, she was very happy that they were doing nothing. Hilary knew that she was too tired to focus on anything, really, much less the guys' instructions. She plopped down on the couch next to Bryan, who was flipping through channels with a sour look on his face. 

"Let me guess," Hilary smirked up at him. "200 channels and nothing to watch?"

"300." Bryan confirmed in a grumpy voice. Hilary giggled at him.

Hilary looked around the room and noticed Tala in the corner. He was reading a book, which wasn't unusually for him. (One time, she had gotten a look in his room and was amazed to find that rows and rows of books made up one of his walls. Everything from historic non-fiction to science fiction.) Only he didn't seem to be concentrating at all.

Hilary nudged Bryan next to her. "What's that all about?" She asked, nodding in Tala's direction.

"He's been like that ever since he left Kai's room last night." Bryan told her. At Kai's name Hilary tensed, only to jump when the doorbell rang.

Bryan heaved a sigh and got up to answer the door. He quickly shut it again after getting a peek at who was outside. This broke Tala out of his own daze.

"Whose at the door?" He asked from his corner.

Bryan shot both Hilary and Tala a confused mixed with panic look and mouthed, Vera. Hilary's jaw dropped a second time. She looked over to Tala who looked as equally confused as Bryan. The redhead got up and pushed Bryan away from the door.

"What do you want?" Tala asked as he opened the door. Anyone could mistake his rudeness for being himself. But both Bryan and Hilary knew that there was something behind his voice that was making him extra icy this morning.

Vera smiled wickedly at him, "I'm here to see Kai,"

Tala closed his eyes and let out a sharp breathe. "Fine." he growled out as he stepped aside. Clearly those two knew something that neither Bryan nor Hilary knew.

Hilary's face remained emotionless as the violet-haired girl made her way upstairs, sending smug looks over he shoulder at Hilary. When she was gone Hilary glared at the empty space where Vera had been.

Bryan and Tala noticed this and shuddered at her glare. It was impressive when she first arrived, but now it was just down right evil. It looked light the had more of an effect on her then they thought.

Just then, the tall blond came stomping down the stairs and stormed into the kitchen. The three gave each other quizzical looks and followed him.

"What's up?" Bryan asked Spencer, who was throwing and slamming things.

"I'm leaving my room and this little…freak walks into _me_ and then complains that I'm a "big lummox who should watch out for who they're stepping on." I just about smacked her."

"Why didn't you?" Hilary grumbled under her breath.

Spencer stopped slamming the cabinet doors and lean against the counter facing them. "Well, I am leaving that up to you, Hilary." He said.

"Me? Why?"

"Because she's dating your boyfriend," Spencer answered.

"Boyfriend? Kai? Oh, no, no, Kai isn't my boyfriend." Hilary waved her hands in front of her. "He's just a friend."

"Yeah, right," Spencer smirked and rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say."

"So how do when get rid of her?" Tala cut in, getting tired of the conversation that was going on.

Hilary sighed, "We don't,"

"We could always knock her out, with a sleeping pill or something, strip her to nothing, put her in a wooden box with holes, and ship her down to Mexico." Bryan offered nonchalantly.

His two teammates and the girl stared at him with amusement and surprise covering their faces.

"Ahem, Bryan," Tala started, "Is there someone you want to get rid of?"

Bryan leaned down and covered his eyes, with a slight smirk. "That was what I was planning on doing to Kai when he rejoined the team."

It only took Tala and Hilary a second before they busted out laughing, falling over each other.

"I was going to help him," Spencer added, even though he was sure that the two hadn't heard him. "I still would, too, especially now."

"What's so funny?" A new voice interrupted.

The four turned to see Vera and Kai standing in the door way.

"Nothing," Hilary shook her head.

"Well, we'll be leaving now," Vera smiled. "Hilary, I hope to see you at the party tonight."

Five eyes widened at once. All four boys soon narrowed there eyes into a glare at Vera(including Kai), while Hilary gave a confused looks.

"What party?" asked Hilary.

"Oh, your friends here didn't tell you about the party?" Vera said, anyone could tell that she knew what she was doing.

"What party?" Hilary asked a little louder, looking at the three boys surrounding her.

Vera approached Hilary until they were just a few inches apart. "Maybe they aren't really your friends after all. But I could understand if you just didn't want to show your face."

At this point Tala stood up, ready to attack the girl, only be grabbed and pulled back by Bryan. How dare this girl even hint that he wasn't Hilary's friend. That any of them weren't going to have her back like that. How dare she even think that Hilary isn't apart of their team!

"Kai, get that bitch away from us." Bryan said coldly, still holding the angry leader back.

"Vera, come on," Kai said. Vera smirked at the fuming, but still confused, Hilary, and walked back to Kai, who practically dragged her out of the house.

"What party?" Hilary asked harshly, getting fed up with them avoiding having to answer.

"There's going to be a party tonight, a lot of beybladers are going to be there."

"And why didn't I know?" Hilary whispered. She was feeling slightly hurt that they hadn't told her. Maybe they were ashamed of her. She did lose after all they did everything for her, after all.

"Because we don't want you do go." Spencer answered her after a moment of silence.

She could feel the tears building up. "Is it-Is it because I lost?"

Tala gasped. "No, no, Hilary," he took her head in his hands and forced her to look at him. "You did wonderful at the tournament. I don't think that I could have been any prouder of you. You are an amazing girl, on that I never thought could do something like this in the beginning. A girl like you could do anything that they want. Go anywhere, with just their…personality and drive and determination. You are _amazing_, Hilary. " he smiled at her, letting go of her head.

"Then why didn't you tell me about the party?"

"Hilary," Tala started, then stopped trying to find the right words. "You've seen how Kai's height compares with us, right?"

Hilary nodded.

"Well, he's kinda short, right? And you're even shorter than him. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

Hilary shook her head.

"There are going to be a lot of drunk guys there, Hilary." Bryan tried. "Now do you get it?"

"No," Hilary said.

"There are going to be a lot of large, drunk men who could easily pick off a small girl, such as yourself." Spencer told her bluntly. "That's why we didn't tell you."

"So," Hilary took that in. "Are you going?"

Bryan shrugged, "We were planning to,"

"Well, then why can you not watch over me?"

The three all looked away from her, avoiding her eyes. That's when it hit Hilary. Not that she hadn't noticed, but they WERE teenage boys. And this was a party. Of course they didn't want to watch over her. They had their own plans.

"Oh," she sighed. "Okay. I'll just hang out with Asya."

"You and Asya could hang out here," Bryan shrugged. "I don't really need to go."

Hilary glanced at the taller boy. She could see that he did want to go. It had been hard for them after coming away from the abbey, and they were finally starting to socialize. How could she take that away from them just because she was too small.

But a plan had already started forming in her mind. "That's alright, don't worry about it." She smiled at him. "You go, have fun, I guess."

Bryan looked over at her and chuckled. "Oh, I plan to."

"Um," Hilary tilted her head to the right, giving her most innocent look. "Do you think that Kai and Vera are going?"

"By the sound of it, they are." Tala told her, having already clamed down.

"Oh, really." She sighed as she walked toward the living room. At this point, she really needed some girl advice. Probably her sister and Asya at the same time.

"Hey, Hilary," Tala called.

"Yeah?" She looked over at him.

"It's warmer out," He shrugged.

"Yes, it is. So?"

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

Hilary giggled. "Sure, I'll go for a walk with you. But this time, if I collapse, you're caring me."

"I'd love to," Tala smirked.

"Hey, Tala," Hilary said, "Drive and determination are the same thing."

"What?"

"Nevermind,"

* * *

Well, I do promise that next chapter is going to be eventful. I guess that you all, know the way Hilary is, already know what's she's planning. It's really easy. BUT do you know what she's going to do? I hope not, because not even I know yet… 

Sorry for the MANY mistakes.

And remember, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS CHAPTER!

So, there is something that I want you guys to do for me. It's nothing really big, and you don't have to do it if you don't want to. The thing is, lately I've been having "Plot-overload". I'm sure you know what I am talking about. And I want to do all of them, but I don't know which one to do first. So I'm putting them here, and you guys can vote to which one you would rather read, after finishing this story. There are five of them…so yeah. I really hope that you'll help here. Within the next few chapters I will tell you guys which one was picked. All of them involve Hilary in away. Mostly because she is one of my favorite girls in anime. And yes, I do have a thing about ending my summaries in questions. I don't really know why.

STORIES

Story title: My Family

Hilary and her Husband die in an accident, leaving behind two very important people. Their young daughters. Can Tyson pull together the old team so these two girls aren't put in foster care? Can the guys handle a twelve year-old and a seven year-old? Can they handle girls? Can they girls handle them?

Story title: The Runaway(working title, but I'm thinking it The Evanescence, and I'll tell you why if you ask)  
Hilary's best friend Charm lives with her abusive father, and only Hilary knows. One day, when the father comes after both Charm and her, Hilary takes self-defense a little too far. She knows that deep inside no one will blame her, but she is still scared. Hilary runs away, only to be caught in a small town with people who don't seem to want to let her go. Especially this dual-haired moron who keeps calling her "Slave". Can she trust the people?

Story title: In my own world.(working title)  
Kai doesn't want to run his own country. He doesn't want the responsibility at all. All he wants is to run with his favorite horse Dark Night. But then his father dies, and he is king, with all the responsibility that he's been avoiding. Under all the pressure, Kai can only find release when with the dark stallion. But there is something wrong with the boy sneaking around the stables. No, wait, that's a girl. Eh, well, it could be a boy. No, NO! That's DEFIENTLY a girl. How could he ever miss it?

Story title: You Never Did

Kai and Hilary have know each other since they were in dippers. Through their 13 years of friendship, Kai has made Hilary a lot of promises. Most of them he hasn't come through on. Hilary's tired of it, so she ends the friendship. Now sixteen years-old, Kai wants the old friendship back. But first, he has to prove that she can trust him. Through the series of test, more than a friendship grows between the two. Can he keep it up?

Story title: …any suggestions?

Hilary hated the fact that people felt comfortable around her. That they felt like they could tell her anything. Even their deepest, darkest secrets, which they do constantly. Did anyone ever think that maybe she didn't want to hear their life story or that she might have a story of her own to tell? Probably not. Not until the all-boys school down a few block burns down and some of the boys are sent to her school for the time being. That's when she finds the one person who, in fact, doesn't want talk to about himself, but wants to talk about her. Can this boy handle the true Hilary? That's up to her…(I've already started this one, so if you're not completely sure, you can ask to read what I've got so far, before you vote…)

(sorry for the funky spacing. I HATE ffn's spacing!)


	13. One thing after another

Okay, so guess what? Yes, that's right! SOMETHING HAPPENES IN THIS CHAPER! Actually, a lot of things happen. Some really good surprises. 

The writing not half bad, either! It's definitely one of my better chapters in this story.

I think that you guys are going to be VERY HAPPY with this chapter.

And, after a good ten minute argument with my mom, we got on the computer and found out that the sunsets around 9:30 in Russia. Blew my mind, I tell ya. 9:30! That's NIGHT where I am. The sunsets at like, 7:30. Man!

Disclaimer: Yes, in all my glory, I came up with beyblade. That's why I write fanfiction. Can't you tell. I also own the Moon and was born on Mars.

NOT! I was born on the Moon and own Mars, silly.

* * *

"Are you two sure I should do this?" Hilary asked as she stepped out of her bathroom. "I mean, the guys made it pretty clear that they don't want me to go." 

"Hilary," Jenna sighed, "When have you ever listened to anyone of the male species?"

Hilary winced. "Never,"

"Right, and when has a guy ever stopped you from doing what you want to do?"

Hilary's head dropped, her lip sticking out in a pout that only Asya could see. "Never," she said again.

"That's right! Because that's what I taught you!" Jenna shouted over the speaker phone. "Asya, how does she look?"

Asya stopped circling Hilary and smile. "Perfect," she purred, "She will definitely draw attention."

"But what _kind_ of attention?" Hilary pulled at the outfit that Asya brought her.

"The kind that you need," Asya sighed. Hilary had been fighting this all the way. And it was _her_ idea!

"Hilary, you're the one who said that you wanted to go." Jenna pointed out.

"Yes, go. I want to go to the party." Hilary told her, "Not look like I want to be raped. I want to be as unnoticeable as possible."

"But you want to get Kai, right?" Asya asked.

Hilary gave Asya an annoyed look. "Why does everyone think that I'm doing this to get Kai?"

"Because, subconsciously, you are." Jenna said from the corner.

"I don't think so," Hilary said as she smacked Asya's hand away from her hair and darted into the bathroom to change.

"Yeah, whatever you say, darling." Jenna laughed. "Asya, I've got to go. Tell Miss. Confused over there that I love her, will you."

"Sure," Asya nodded, even though the phone couldn't see her.

Hilary came out of the bathroom wearing a normal pair of jeans and a shirt. "Jenna had to do something." Asya informed her. Hilary nodded in understanding.

"Do you really think I should do this, Asya?" Hilary questioned as she got out some takeout menus for their lunch.

"Yes," Asya nodded seriously. "And I'll be wanting by the phone to hear all about it."

Hilary chuckled at that. "I wish you could come,"

"So do I," Asya agreed, "But I've got to baby-sit these two very annoying toddlers."

"You're night will probably be better than mine," Hilary commented.

* * *

It was only 9:45 and the party had already started. Music was pulsing through the large house, making everything touching the walls vibrate. Hilary had to squeeze her way through the mass of people, not really knowing where she was going. She hadn't seen anybody she knew and assumed that they weren't there yet. 

"Ahem," Hilary winced and turned. She had guessed wrong.

"Hey, Tala," she waved at his angry face, "How's it going?"

"It was fine, 'till I saw you." He answered her, voice dripping with disappointment.

"Well," Hilary shrugged, looking away from the towering redhead. "What did you expect?"

"For you to know what's best and stay away." Tala's voice wasn't lightening up any.

"Oh, well," Hilary shot back, getting angry as well. "I'm here now. What are you going to do?"

Tala paused, deciding what action he should take. He sighed, "If anything happens, try to scream. Stay in open spaces that have a lot of people in it. Please don't do anything stupid."

Hilary smiled at him. "Yes, sir." Tala rolled his eyes and walked away, muttering something about stubborn, little girls.

Time went by and Hilary found a chair in a corner to sit in. She really had no one to talk to, and she didn't want to bother the boys.

"Maybe that's the really reason they didn't invite me," Hilary said to herself, "I wouldn't have fun."

Hilary scanned the crowd again. Nothing changed. People were still being idiots. Well, not everyone. Tala was talking to a very pretty girl. Hilary smiled. She had noticed that, no matter what room she was in, he was in it, too. She also noticed that he seemed to look up at her every once in a while.

"He's looking out for you, you know," A familiar voice whispered in her ear, making her jump. Her head turned swiftly, catching in crimson.

"Kai," She muttered, completely dazed. Had he ever whispered in her ear before?

"What are you doing here?" He asked, leaning back, away from her eyes.

Hilary snapped herself out of her daydream. "What? Thought I'd gone back to Japan?"

"No, I meant _here_, at he party," Kai clarified for her.

Hilary turned her head away from him. She didn't really have an answer for that either. Then she noticed something. "Where's your girl?" She spat.

"Vera?" Kai questioned. "Vera's not _my girl_, but she had to do something with her family."

"That's nice," Hilary muttered. If Vera wasn't Kai's girlfriend, Vera, herself, didn't know that. "So, then why'd you come?"

"Why'd you come?" Kai shot back.

Hilary sighed. Kai would always be this way. "Never mind," Hilary felt like adding 'You stupid, immature, obviously blind boy!' but she didn't think it would go over well with him. That, or he'd laugh. And she didn't feel like being laughed at right now.

Kai chuckled at the girl. She was clearly frustrated. "Come on," he nudged her shoulder with his knee and started walking.

Hilary followed him with curious, ruby eyes. He turned to wait for her, eyebrows raised expectantly. She turned to look at Tala. He was smiling at her. The tall boy titled his head in the direction Kai was, obviously telling her to follow him. Hilary shook her head, but got up nonetheless.

Kai took her upstairs and into a bedroom that, surprisingly, no one had touched yet. Hilary's eyes ran over the room. Kai didn't seem drunk, but could he be? She waited by the door, not sure what to do. Kai smirked at her, no doubt knowing what she was thinking. He walked over to a double glass door, opened it and walked out onto the balcony.

"Lock the door before you come over," He instructed without looking at her.

Hilary stuck her tongue at him and locked the door to join him. She leaned against the railing and looked down. They weren't too high up, but high enough for her to see all that was going on down below.

"Are you ever going to tell me?" Kai asked from beside her.

Hilary looked at him. He was still looking at he sky. He looked amazing with the slight breeze shuffling his blue locks about, and this not-quite emotionless, but you still don't know what he's thinking look on his face. "Tell you what?" She asked, taking a deep breath in hopes of calming her pounding heart.

Kai smirked, "Why you came to the party," He shifted his dark eyes towards her. Hilary gulped, she might have had a fighting chance if he hadn't done that.

"Girls just want to have fun?" she whispered weakly. It was a song that Emily let her listen to a while ago.

Kai chuckled at her answer. "And standing in a corner all night sounds like fun to you?" His velvety floated through her ears, driving her mind and beating heart into overload.

"I thought that it might be different," Hilary had to turn away from him. How could he expect her to hold a conversation when his eyes and his voice were doing that.

Maybe it was time to come to grips with her feelings for him. He was very attracted to the man, Hilary knew. She found a lot of boys attractive in their own ways. But was it possible that her old crush on the one before her came back? Not now. It couldn't have. She hadn't even seen him all that much.

"Hilary," His smooth voice called quietly. Was he trying to make her faint?

'_Come on, Hilary, think!'_

"All right," She said quickly, before he could ask anymore questions and get her to break down. "I wanted to make someone jealous." Where'd that come from? Sure, she would mind making Vera jealous of her, but Vera wasn't here. And she could tell Kai that, he'd think that she was trying to get to him.

_'Which, at this point, I might be!'_ She thought harshly.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Kai smirked again. "Are you going to tell me who?"

_'Now you're in for it, Hilary. Nice going!'_ Hilary searched her mind for anyone that she could use, but the people she knew at this party were very limited.

"Tala!" her mouth shouted, without her minds' okay.

"Tala?!?" Kai looked at her, confusion and surprise written all over his face. Mostly surprise, though.

"Tala?" she asked herself. Tala? _Great job, Hilary!_

"Well, after all the time we've spent together this year, I kinda, sorta, fell in love with him." She made a fast recovery, that was only digging her deeper into the her hole.

"Love?" Kai scoffed at her. "You love him? Hilary, you don't even really _know_ him."

"Okay, so maybe I don't love him." Hilary shrugged. "But I like him. I like him enough to want to get to know him more."

_'This is wrong.'_ Kai thought. _'But it's kind of funny that this whole time he was pushing me on her, she was going for him.'_

"Kai," she asked meekly, "Will you help me? Get Tala, I mean."

Kai was shocked. She wanted to make Tala jealous using him? This was something he had not planned to do to night. Or ever! Kai looked over at the girl. She had her wide, ruby eyes beaming at him, lips slightly parted. Her what was looked soft, brown hair fluttering around her small, round face. He had a sudden urge to kiss her, but held it back. She liked Tala.

"Sure," he nodded. "I'll help,"

Hilary smiled at him. "Thanks,"

Kai sighed. "Well, to do that, we need to leave this room," he offered her his hand and she took it, still smilingly, but only slightly. The second their hands clasped around each others, they realized something.

Their hands fit perfectly. Neither was uncomfortable to hold. It was nice.

They walked back down the stairs to the party, during which Kai had let go of Hilary's nice, soft hand and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. They found Tala in the kitchen, watching two morons having a drinking contest, with a sadistic look on his face.

"I love it when people do this," Tala motioned toward the crowd. "It's like a car accident waiting to happen."

"I think it's stupid," Kai told him. Tala glanced at him and then did a double take.

"It's about time," The redhead shouted in excitement when he saw the two together. "I've got to tell Bryan and Spencer. I won the bet!"

Hilary smiled slightly has he pushed his way through the cluster of people.

"It doesn't seem like he's jealous yet," Kai muttered, his breath blowing past her ear.

"We'll just have to stay like this 'till then, won't we?" Hilary smirked at him. Never, in life or death, would she tell him that she liked the position they were in. With his arm around her, him whispering in her ear, their faces only inches apart.

Kai smirked back at her, "We will," he agreed as he lead her away from the kitchen.

The two went from room to room, laughing, smiling, talking…touching. Anything that made it seem like they were together. They ended up in the back yard, in one of the far corners.

"This whole night has been great, Kai, thank you." Hilary smiled at him.

"Oh, you're welcome," He answered.

Throughout the evening, Hilary realized that she did have feelings for Kai. The kind of feelings he thought she had for his best friend, and possible, the ones he had for the purple hair witch.

"I don't know what I would have done without Tala, you know, he really saved me." Hilary had been talking about Tala all night.

"Yeah," Kai sighed. "He really came through. A lot of people don't know it, but he's solid. You can depend on him." What part of this conversation was turning her away from Tala, Kai wondered? That was what he had planned to do, but for some reason, he only helped him.

"I know," Hilary's eyes beamed. "He is really dependable, I know he's not going to run away if things get tough. That's really important to me."

Kai nodded in agreement.

"And it's like, he…oh, he's just so great," Hilary went on.

"Hilary," Kai quieted her. Kai's head had started to dip towards her. Hilary was in too much shock to move, not that she really wanted to.

"Kai?" Another voice called from behind, "Is that you?"

Kai cursed the person who stopped him from even touching the girl's lips. He turned to glare at the man.

The other person's eyes widened in realization as he saw the girl. "Oh, sorry, man," he chuckled then stumbled away.

Kai turned back to the girl. "Hilary," he started.

"No, Kai, it's okay, really." Hilary pushed her way past Kai and ran for the house.

"Hilary!" Kai shouted after her.

Hilary kept running. She didn't know what to do. Her mind was in a state where everything was jumbled. Her thoughts were mixing together and she couldn't tell which one to listen to. She was almost to the door when a hand reached out a grabbed her. She expected to meet crimson eyes, but instead looked up into blue.

"Tala," She breathed.

"What's going on?" He asked, confused. "Where's Kai?"

Hilary paused for a second. This whole day has been one thing after another. "Oh, I don't know. I was just going home."

Tala looked at her. "Well, let me take you. I was just about to leave myself, and it's not safe this time of night."

Hilary nodded a thanks and followed him out. The street was filled with cars parked bumper to bumper.

Tala sighed. "Just wait here while I go get the car, 'kay."

Hilary nodded and Tala started down the street.

"Hilary," She turned around to see Kai walking towards her. "I'm sorry if what I did--"

Hilary gasp. If any girl could be upset at the thought of Kai kissing her, she should be meditated immediately.

"No! No, Kai, no," She waved her hands. "It was fine, in fact, it worked. Tala's giving me a ride home."

"What!" Kai exploded.

"Yeah," Hilary shrugged. "It worked better than we thought. I should pay you."

Kai looked at her. "You don't have to," he said.

Then a horn alerted both of them. They turned to see Tala waiting in his car.

"I've got to go," Hilary whispered and headed for the car, leaving Kai behind. When she reached the car, she let herself in and settled down next to Tala.

"Does Kai need a ride?" He asked.

Hilary looked back towards the party where Kai was still waiting. "No, he has some things to take care of." she sniffed.

"Oh,"

The ride towards Hilary's apartment was silent. Not even the radio was turned on. Tala parked the car in an empty spot as close as he could get to Hilary's apartment. Hilary still waited, lost in thought.

"Hilary," Tala's voice drew her from her jumbled thoughts. She could help but compare his voice to the velvet soft one of Kai's. It wasn't the same. Kai's was oh-so-much better.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"We're here." He answered.

Hilary looked around, and sure enough, they were parked in her complex. "Oh," she mumbled. "Thanks."

"No problem at all." Tala smiled at her.

"No, thanks for everything." She smiled back.

Tala turned away from her and looked straight ahead. "What's going on?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She also looked away. She had a feeling she knew what he was asking.

"With you and Kai," he said, "There's something wrong."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you left the party without him." Tala scoffed. What did she take him for?

"Just stuff we've got to work out." She answered. Hilary looked over at the Russian. He was picking at the steering wheel. "Really, Tala, everything's fine. Thank you for worrying, though."

Just as Hilary was going to kiss him on the cheek, Tala turned to smile at her. They met in the middle. For a second, neither realized what they were doing, they just rested there. Then reality stepped in.

Ruby and Sapphire eyes widened in shock as the owners backed away from each other. Hilary quietly got out of the car without saying anything. She gave a little back handed wave as she walked towards her apartment. In the back round, she heard Tala's car rev and drive away.

Hilary walked all the way to her apartment in a daze. She kissed Tala. Kissed him on the _lips_. When she's close to kissing Kai, the guy she actually likes, she'd interrupted. But when she kisses Tala, the guy she pretended to like, no one's around to honk a horn.

How fair is that?!

Hilary unlocked her door flipped on the light.

"It's pretty late for you to be coming home," a male voice echoed in Hilary's mind.

Her dad and her mom were sitting on her couch, looking upset. Jenna sat on the ground with a sorry expression.

"I tried to stop them," She told Hilary.

"OH," Hilary wined.

* * *

Tala walked up the stairs to his room. He was still confused. He knew that they hadn't meant to kiss, it just happened. But still, what was going on with her and Kai. 

Speaking of Kai, Tala discovered him waiting by his door when he reached the top of the staircase.

"You're really smooth, you know that, Tala?" Kai glared at him.

This confused Tala even more. "What are you talking about?"

Kai laughed, "Don't play dumb, Tala. This whole time you're pushing her on me, you're also going for her. I can't believe I didn't see it before."

"I'm still lost." Tala said.

"Did you kiss her good night?" Kai questioned.

Tala fidget. He wasn't one to lie, especially to his best friend. "I wouldn't say kiss good night." He offered.

"But you did kiss her?"

Tala fidget some more.

"I knew it." Kai scoffed again. "You were just trying to get her. Well, guess what, you did."

With that, Kai walked swiftly to his room and slammed the door.

"I'M SO CONFUSED!" Tala screamed, widing his pale fingers through his hair.

Downstairs, sitting on the couch watching the television, Spencer and Bryan waited for the two upstairs to shut up and realize what's happening.

"Only a girl like Hilary could cause this much trouble," Spencer muttered to a nodding Bryan.

* * *

That was a nice chapter, if I do say so myself. This is one that I'm actually proud of. Wouldn't you agree that it's one of the best in this story? I'm sorry for the mistakes that I made.

Well, voting is still open. If you need to go a refresh your memory go to the end of the last chapter. If you've already voted but want to change your vote, just tell me which one you voted for before and what you want to change it to. Here's the score so far:

Untitled: 5 votes(I'm thinking of calling it Her Story, or something like that. I don't really want that title, but if it comes down to it...)

In my own world: 2 votes

My family: 1 vote.

The rest have nothing, but those titles are:

The Runaway-Hilary runs away from something she's done and gets stuck in a small town by someone who claims she's "His Slave"

You Never Did- In their 13 years of friendship, Kai has hardly kept a promise he's made, so Hilary tells him she's done. Three years later, Kai admits that he misses her. Hilary is willing to be friends with him again, but he has to prove himself.

So, that's it, I guess. I hoped you liked his chapter. I know I'm happy that something's happening again. Plus, we're getting to the Kai and Hilary part, as you've read.

Thanks.


	14. Goodbyes

All right, I know you all hate short chapters, and so do I. But we are getting closer to the end. Maybe only two or three chapters left. So the chapters themselves are going to be short. Probably around five pages again. I know that it sucks and I hate doing it to you, but hey, I can't put too much into one chapter. 

On a lighter note, Someone pointed out a mistake in the last chapter that I'm sure you all noticed and were just being nice by not telling. That's not nice. Please, if you do notice something, tell me. I love to be aware of my idiocy. I also noticed that I didn't put the phrase "A girl like…" in the last chapter. I went back and corrected it. So now there is an extra line at the very end. I like the line, thinks it fits really well.

I hope you like the chapter how ever short it may be. And, just as I liked the last chapter, that's how much I hate the writing in this chapter. There always seems to be something wrong with it, like it's lagging or something.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

* * *

And, before you start reading, I am completely sorry for the crappy dialog. Everyone is out of their character in this chapter. Well, there are some funky feelings being thrown around. 

Hilary hated it when she didn't sleep well at night. She hated it even more when she didn't sleep _at all_! Could her parents really blame her for being snippy with them? Her night didn't go exactly as planned. She didn't get to kiss the guy she wanted, but his best friend who she looked at as more of a brother. Then, when she does get home hoping to relax, her parents are waiting for her.

These are the kind of things that make her think that her life is nothing but a fiction horror story!

"I just can't believe you ran all the way to Russia!" Her father went on, " I mean, do you know how worried we were about you? You just suddenly disappeared, I didn't know what to think. You're mother didn't get out of bed for a month!"

Hilary looked over her mother who was looking as guilty as her sister. "Sorry, Mom," she whispered.

"It's fine, darling," her mother smiled at her, "Just as long as you're okay."

"And I am," Hilary insisted. "Look, I'm sorry for making you guys worry, but I had something very important to do. Russia was the only way I could do that."

Her father looked at her sternly. "You should have told someone, Hilary."

Hilary scoffed. She said sorry. What else did they want? "Okay, Dad, you're right." She gave him a hard look. Not a glare, but a serious gaze. "I COULD have told somebody. Not 'should have'. I'm nineteen years old. I don't have to tell you anything anymore. If I want to move to Russia I don't need you permission to do so."

The man didn't say anything.

"Besides, I told Jenna in case something happened to me, so it wasn't like I was running away. Like I said, I just had something to do."

"What was it?" Her mother asked.

Hilary shifted her brown eyes to her mother. "What?" she asked.

"What was so important that you had to move?"

Hilary took a deep breath. She never really wanted to tell her parents this. "A friend said that I wasn't good enough to do something. I came here to ask another friend to train me, so that I can prove that I am."

"And are you?" Her father finally spoke up.

Hilary paused for a minute. If she went home, would she be able to battle Tyson? "Yes," she answered. "Yes, I am."

"Then you will come home with us." The finality in her father's voice shocked her.

"What?"

"You're done here, so you'll come home."

But _this is_ my home, Hilary thought. "You can't decided that, Father," Hilary told him instead. "We've been over this, if I want to stay here, I am old enough to make that decision on my own."

"But…we're your family." Her father whispered. Hilary gasped. He wasn't treating her like a little girl because he thought she was, but because he wanted her around. Even though he didn't act like it, he needed his family around.

Hilary looked over at Jenna. Jenna always said that she wanted to get out of Japan, but she never did. Now Hilary knew why. Jenna may not like her parents all that much but she still cared for them.

"Dad," she said, "I didn't mean it like that. Of course I want…" Hilary broke off. She didn't know what she wanted anymore. One minute she doesn't have any feelings for Kai except those of friendship. The next she's cursing herself for blowing her big chance with him.

"Please, Hilary, come home," her father pleaded. "Please come back with me; with us."

_Kai,_ Hilary thought, _what's going to happen with Kai if I leave now? There's only one way to find out._

"I have to check with someone first." Hilary told her parents.

Her father sighed and handed her a card. "Fine. We are staying at this hotel. The room number is on the back."

"Thanks, Dad."

One the way out Jenna stopped Hilary. "Where's that café that you worked at?" She asked.

"Oh," Hilary's eyes widened. "Work!"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," her sister assured her. "But where is the place?"

Hilary gave her sister a confused look. "Why?"

"I want to meet this Asya girl," Jenna shrugged.

The younger sister rolled her eyes and wrote down the address on her sisters hand. "It's that way," she pointed in the direction. "You can't miss it."

Jenna smiled, "Thanks,"

Hilary sighed as she watched her sister take off. It was so great to see her again. The phone conversations were getting to be not enough for their relationship.

* * *

Hilary walked slowly to the house that she spent most of the last year in. She had no idea what she was going to say to them. She hadn't expected this at all. What was she supposed to say? 

Hey, we had fun and all. I mean, time flies when you're having fun, right? Well, anyway, I'm just going to go back to Japan now. See ya.

"How could I possibly even think of doing that to them? After all they've did for me," She muttered to herself.

As she approached the door, Hilary felt the tears start to build up. She sniffled as she knocked on the door, looking to the sky, not wanting to let the drops slide down her cheeks. Not in front of them. The door opened and Bryan instantly knew something was wrong. Hilary cursed her emotion full face. She never really could keep a strong emotion hidden.

She stepped into the house very slowly, ignoring Bryan's questions of what was wrong. Hilary waited for everyone to show up in the living room after Bryan called for them. Even Kai showed up.

"Well," Hilary started with a deep breath, "Last night when I got home, I found my parents waiting for me. It seems, now that we have finished here, they want me to return with them. Something about family…"

Hilary held her breath and waited for one of them to reply.

"It was always expected. You were never going to stay, right? You were just using them to teach you, to prepare you for Tyson, and now that that's done, you get to go back to him."

"Kai," Tala sneered at him, clearly not liking what he was insinuating.

"It's not like that, Kai." Hilary insisted, "I mean, it started out like that. But now, after the year I've spent here--"

"You've fallen in love with him." Kai finished, mocking smirk spreading across his face. "Well, isn't that what you said yesterday?"

"Kai, you're taking my words and twisting them all around! That's not what I meant at all!" Hilary cried, holding a hand to her chest. "Besides, I don't even like Tala!"

"Excuse ME!" The redhead yelled. Confusion seemed to be his thing lately.

"No, no, Tala," Hilary rubbed her face with her hands. "I didn't mean that either. I mean, I like you, but in big brother sort of way. Not the way that Kai thinks!"

"Well, yeah," Tala shrugged, not completely understanding what she was saying about Kai. "I don't feel that way about you. That kiss meant absolutely nothing to me."

"Kiss?" Spencer and Bryan gasped. What was going on here?

"I accidentally kissed Tala yesterday when he dropped me off," Hilary explained to the two.

"Oh, but I'm sure it wasn't an accident." Kai chimed in.

"What?" Tala asked him in an unbelieving voice. "Why would she kiss me on purpose?"

"Because she's madly in love with you!" Kai told him. "You should have heard her last night. Going on and on about how great you are."

For a second, everything was silent.

"Hilary," Tala broke the silence. "What's Kai talking about?"

Hilary sighed. There was no way out of this one. She'd have to tell the truth, even if it meant over all embarrassment.

"Last night, when Kai asked me why I was at the party, I told him it was because I wanted to make someone jealous." Hilary looked at her feet, "Then he asked who it was, and panicked. I said it was Tala, because that was the first name that I thought off." She lifted her head to look at Kai. "I didn't mean it. I just didn't want to tell him that I liked him." The whole thing was barely a whisper, but the group got the gist of it, picking out main words from her mumblings.

"See," Tala said in a fake cheery-voice, "Everything was just a misunderstanding. Hilary can be with Kai; Kai can be with Hilary, and we can ship Vera off to Mexico." Everyone but Kai chuckled slightly at Tala's joke. But only slightly.

"What'd do you say, Kai?" Tala looked at him, his blue eyes begging him to make the right decision. "Are you going to forgive the girl, or what?"

Kai looked from Tala to Hilary. "No," he shrugged. "She's lied to me."

"A lot of people lie for unknown reasons," Tala growled. "Some of them deserved to be forgiven." Why was the idiot doing this to himself? Did he like the pain?

"I don't forgive people when they lie to me and I didn't trust them to begin with." Kai stared at Hilary, watching the tears silently glided down the sides of her face. "I'm definitely not going to with those that I do trust. Or did." Kai started back upstairs when he was finished.

"Kai," Tala yelled after him, determined not to let his friend ruin his life.

"Tala," Hilary interrupted. "Just don't. It's okay, I deserve it. I lied to him. I should have just told him the truth from the beginning, but I was shy and stupid. I waited to long to accept my feelings."

"And Kai should understand that," Tala argued, preparing to follow the stubborn boy upstairs.

"Tala!" Hilary shouted. "Respected my wishes, please. Kai doesn't want this, I don't want to push Kai. I don't even know if I want this. Please, just don't to push it!"

Tala looked at her. Was he to only one who saw that the two were perfect for each other? He couldn't be.

"Fine." He agreed nonetheless. It killed him inside to do so, but he did.

"Good," Hilary nodded. "Now, I came by to stay good-bye and that I love you all. I'm leaving tonight."

"So soon?" Bryan asked.

"Afraid so," Hilary smiled and hugged him, not at all surprised when he embraced her back.

"Spencer," She moved to the tall blonde. She had to stand on her tip-toes while he had to bend down just to get into a semi-hug, but it was worth it. "I'm really going to miss you," She cried into his shoulder.

"Me, too, Hil," He whispered, his voice cracking in some places. "Me, too."

Hilary turned to the last one. "Tala," she whispered. He was the first one she really came in contacted with. The first one she really got to know. She was closer to him out of all three. He was her family now no matter what anyone else said. She just didn't know how to tell him that.

"Hilary," He chuckled. Hilary laughed at him. He was trying so hard not to cry like she was, but everyone saw his eyes glossed over with tears.

Hilary went to him, pulling him into a tight hug. He wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her, squeezing her to him.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Tala," She cried harder. Tala was practically her best friend here, if not including Asya. "You have no idea how much."

"Yeah," Tala gave her a bitter smile. "Yeah, I do."

"I don't want to leave you," Hilary told them.

"Then don't," Bryan offered, completely serious. "Stay here."

Hilary shook her head. "I can't. I've got to go." Bryan nodded in understanding.

"Tell us what happens with Tyson," Tala demanded while he walked her to the door.

"You'll be the first people I tell." Hilary agreed, "I'll use Tyson's phone, make him pay for this one."

"Oh, of course. That's a great idea." Tala laughed. Hilary laughed with him, waving good bye as she walked out of the house for what was going to be the last time.

"I think this is the one thing I can actually like Tyson for," Bryan said to the two with him. "If it was for the dip, she would have never come."

Spencer chuckled, dragging Bryan towards the kitchen. Tala watched the two go. He looked up in the direction of Kai's room.

"Maybe it would have been better that way," Tala said to no body. He knew that he was speaking more from his own pain than anything else, though.

Outside, Hilary looked toward Kai's window, and, as if called, Kai moved the dark curtain, looking out at her. He looked emotionless as all ways, Hilary took notice.

_Except for last night_, she reminded herself. Last night he looked happy.

Hilary gave a wave to him. She frowned when he closed the blinds. It was understandable, Hilary tried to convince herself. She would have done the same.

Hilary stopped by the café to pick up her sister and give a long goodbye hug to Asya. The two seemed to have gotten along well, just as Hilary assumed they would. Jenna and her parents helped her pack up her apartment. Some of it they were mailing home. What was left was going to be given to a charity of some sort. Hilary had to hold back another round of tears as she looked around the now empty apartment. It looked like when she first got there, and everything was new to her. Her sister hugged her as she failed to hold back more tears.

It was all so hard to leave. Hilary felt like she had nothing back it Japan now. She's lived a year here, in Russia. This was were her life was now. She had friends and family. Every thing she'd ever need to be happy.

But she had to go home. Or, at least back to Japan. That actually sounded better to her. Better than saying 'going home.'

The first part of the flight was silent. They departed at 7:20 pm, and were scheduled to arrive in Tokyo at 10:00 am.

9 hours and 40 minutes to think about what she's doing and what she wants to do, Hilary figured. That was until her parents fell and sleep and Jenna started bugging her about everything. What'd the guys said, what they did. Everything. The one thing she kept pushing was any topic about Kai. A topic Hilary wasn't really interested in talking about at the moment. She was having trouble getting that across to Jenna.

In the end, Hilary had to pretend to be asleep. Jenna didn't believe her, but gave up anyway. Eventually, Hilary did fall asleep though. Hilary dreamt about Kai. It was a bitter-sweet dream that she's not planning on telling someone.

The girl's mother woke Hilary up when the plain landed. Hilary stayed quiet during the ride home, only thanking people when they opened doors for her. She headed up to her old room, lugging her bags behind her. Opening her door, she found that nothing had changed. The room hadn't been touched.

"Great," Hilary muttered sarcastically. "I get to dust and do the laundry."

"Hilary, honey," Her mother slightly knocked on the door. Hilary turned around to face her mother, hoping that her distaste for being here wasn't showing too much. "Dinner will be ready in a bit."

"You know, Mom, I'm not really hungry." Hilary sighed. "I think I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed."

Hilary didn't miss the disappointed look her mother gave her. "Well, all right," She said and slammed the door shut. Hilary snorted. She had been trying to ignore her mothers judgmental looks for the past ten hours and the woman was up set when she didn't come down to dinner? That was her mother, always a pleasure.

Hilary took another look around the room. It was filled with all her stuff from before. Pictures of friends posted around the room, stuffed animals on the bed, frilly pink sheets that her mother never let her get rid of. None of it seemed like her anymore.

She decided that her apartment was more suited for a girl like her anyway.

* * *

I know, it wasn't the best it could have been. But hey. Have any of the chapters been at their very best? I think not. Well, I'm excluding the last chapter. I still really like that one. Thanks for reading this one though. Sorry for all the mistakes. And sorry for making Hilary leave. And really sorry for making her leave on bad terms with Kai. But trust me, he comes to his senses. THEY ALL DO! Well, in this case he will. And it will all in GOOD! I'll make sure of it... 

Anyway, the voting is still going in case you just…I don't know. The way that it's going has really surprised me.

Untitled: 6 votes

In my own world: 3 votes

My family: 2 votes

The Runaway: 1 vote

You Never did: 1 vote


	15. Hello

Thank you for all the reviews!

So, how's everyone doing? Good? That's good. I like good. Well, I guess you could consider this the last chapter. There is going to be one more update after this. But this is the last part of this story. I'm kinda sad and kinda happy. You know? This is the first real story that I've finished.

Now, I know that Kai kissing Hilary is something you've all been waiting for. And I'm sorry for teasing you with the party chapter. But, sadly, I cannot, for the life of me, do kissing. Which is why I avoid writing it. This goes back to the first chapter were I said that this was my first real romance story and said that it was probably going to suck. Remember? Yeah, all the way back there…Anyway, the whole 'he sulked on her bottom lip…' Yeah, it just doesn't work for me. I can't make that sound attractive. Or even like something that you would want to do. I'm terribly sorry!

OH, I'm so happy to announce that….drum roll please….Ian makes an appearance!!! Yay for all the Ian fans.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

* * *

A few days had given Hilary enough time to become restituted to her surroundings. During this time, she had discovered that the two people who had practically funded her journey had passed away. Hilary visited their graves and placed a flower on each. They were two were people Hilary would never forget. 

That morning Hilary woke up completely refreshed. She knew it was time. It was the day she was finally going to visit Tyson.

She took the long way to calm her nerves. Hilary took in the park's fresh smell as she walked through it. Stopping to watch all the kids run around, she caught sight of a few people over in the beyblade area. She walked over to observe with a small smile on her face. She could only imagine what she looked like to Tala when she first started. Excitement ran through her as a taller man stood up from the pack of kids, his blond hair shinning in the sun and his cheerful laughter carrying over all the other noise.

"Max," She whispered to herself. Of all the people possible, she was happy that he was the first she came across. No judgmental eyes from him.

His smile faltered for a seconded when his laughing eyes landed on her, but it was quickly up again. He excused himself from all his caring fans, who winded and groaned when he left, and jogged over to her.

"Oh, man, Hilary," He pulled her into a tight hug. "It's so good to see you. We were so worried."

"It's really good to see you, too, Max." She gave him a little squeeze in return. He pulled back and looked her over.

"You look good for someone who was supposedly kidnapped." He told her with a laugh.

"Kidnapped?" She questioned, "Who told you that?"

"Well, Tyson was sure that it was the only way," He replied, "Ray and I came back down a few months after you disappeared. We were sure he was going to go insane with worry."

Hilary grimaced. She never meant to make him worry that much, but if she told him, he would have spoiled her plans. "Sorry," She offered.

"It's okay as long as you tell me what happened."

"On the way to Tyson's," She agreed and started walking with him following.

"So," he probed, "Why'd you leave, where'd you go?"

"It all started when Tyson told me that a girl like me could never beyblade,"

"He didn't," Max gasped. Tyson could be an unbelievable bonehead at times, but that was just not him.

"Yes, he did," Hilary nodded. "But I did kinda use Dragoon."

Max chocked, eyes wide as he looked at her. "You what?"

"He left it out in the open," He started shaking his head, "I was curious,"

"Go on," He chuckled.

"So anyway, to prove him wrong, I went all the way to Russia." Hilary continued her story.

"Russia?" Max asked her, "What's in Russia?"

"Great Russian food, of course," Hilary smiled at him. "What's in Russia is the Blitzkrieg Boys."

"You…"

"Yes, I asked them to train me," Hilary giggled at his face.

"Oh, you just went up to them and said, "Hey, train me.", did you?" The blond questioned.

"Well, no," Hilary sighed, "I paid them, and all. I mean, they didn't really want the money and had tried to secretly slip it back to me, but I still paid them."

"So, you got them to train you?"

"Yes, and I know what you're thinking," She said, "But they're not really all that bad. They're funny, sweet, caring, and really good trainers. They really helped me."

"Funny? Sweet? Caring?" Max gave a shocked laugh. "I can't believe what I'm hearing. I mean, I knew that they could be nice, and all, but I still never thought that they'd do that. "

"You and everyone else," Hilary shook her head. They were really great people, and others still found it shocking that they had human qualities. It was sad, really.

"So that's it?" Max said, "They trained you and you left to come back here?"

"Reluctantly," Hilary admitted, "I really loved it there. I really love them. Believe it or not, those guys are a family just as much as you and any team you've ever been one are."

"I believe it," Max replied seriously.

"Good."

"So, it was Kai who trained you, huh?" Max gave a cheeky grin,

"Please," Hilary scoffed, "He was almost as negative at the idea as Tyson was."

"You're kidding,"

"Nope." Hilary shook her head.

"Hilary," Max looked away from her. "Why didn't you come to me or Ray? We would have helped you."

"I'm sure you would have pretended to help me." Hilary stopped. They were getting pretty close to Tyson's house, and Max needed to understand this before they got there.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Ray know Tyson and me. You know we get into spats all the time. If I would have gone to either of you two, I'm sure that you would have either given me baby lessons while trying to convince me to go back to Tyson. Or have Emily or Mariah distracted me long enough for Tyson to come do to beg for forgiveness. It was nothing personal, but I knew that if the Blitzkrieg Boys did train me, they wouldn't have babied me or turn me in."

Max nodded, "Probably right,"

"I know I'm right," Hilary told him. "And what's worse, is you would have thought that it was for the best."

"I understand," Max told her. Then his smile appeared on his face, "I can't wait to see the expressions of Tyson and Ray. They're going to blow!"

Hilary chuckled at him and they started on their way again. When the got to Tyson's, neither were too surprised to see Ray and Tyson battling. Ray shifted his eyes up for a second, but ended up doing a double take. Hilary had flashbacks of her own battle with Vera as his blade was knocked from the dish from lack of concentration.

"Woo! I won! In your face, Ray!" Tyson cheered. Then he stopped noticing that he wasn't paying attention to his gloating. "Ray? What are you looking at?" Tyson followed Ray's line of vision. "Oh,"

"Hi," Hilary waved.

"Hilary!" Tyson ran up, grabbed her upper arms, and started inspecting her for injury. "Are you okay? Is anything broken?"

"Well, yes, my legs are broken, but Max here thought that walking might help fix them." Hilary rolled her eyes. "And you know how gullible I am."

"Can you blame me for questioning? I mean, a year ago you disappear, leaving me completely worried that someone had taken you, and then you just show up?"

"Actually, I _can_ blame you," Hilary said, "But instead, I'm going to thank you. If it wasn't for you, I might have never gotten to know the Blitzkrieg Boys."

"The Blitzkrieg Boys?" Ray asked when he finally joined the group, giving Hilary a quick hug.

"Yeah," Max grinned, "You'll never guess what Hil here has been doing for the past year."

"The Blitzkrieg Boys kidnapped you?" Tyson asked with concern and amazement.

"No, Tyson," Hilary said, "I went to them."

"Why?" Ray asked.

"Because Tyson told her that she couldn't beyblade," Max filled him in. Then turning to Tyson he said, "You idiot."

Tyson looked from Max to Hilary. "That's why you left? Because I said something stupid in an argument?"

"It hurt, Tyson." Hilary told him. "If you had said that girls couldn't beyblade, I could have argued back. But you said 'A girl like _me_!' That hurt. I thought you thought more of me."

"I do," Tyson said. "I was just hungry and upset, I really didn't know what I was saying."

"It still hurt," Hilary said firmly. "So, that night I made a plan. I asked the boys for help and they did help me."

"So you were in Russia all this time?" Ray questioned, his usually 'I'm figuring it out before you' look on his face. "With Kai?"

"I was in Russia." Hilary answered, "But for the most part, Kai ignored me. He, too, told me that I didn't belong."

"That's funny," Ray muttered.

"Really? Seemed Kai like to me," Hilary shrugged. "But that's all in the past. I'm here now, and I want a battle."

Tyson sputtered, "A-A what?"

"A battle?" Hilary smirked, "And don't think I'm not going to get one. I will stand here, giving you death glares until I do. And trust me, I have spent the last year with the Blitzkrieg Boys. I have mastered the Death Glare, in a sports bra with boys who are about a foot to two feet taller than me. If I have learned anything from them, it would be the proper use of a death glare."

"That's funny," Max laughed, "I like that."

Tyson chuckled, "All right, Hil, you've got yourself a battle."

"Good," Hilary pulled out her blade and led the way to the dish.

Max walked over to Ray, still laughing. "So what do you think?"

"Kai supported her," He said.

Max stopped laughing. "What?"

"I called Kai," Ray answered. "He said that he hadn't seen her. He must have known that she was there, and he didn't turn her in. He was giving her a chance."

Max took this in. "You have Kai's number?" He asked.

"Yeah," Ray answered, then followed the two out.

"I don't have his number." Max pouted. "It's unfair that he favors Ray." He joined the rest of the group and watched as his two friends took there stances.

"Ray, make sure you time this." Hilary said. She knew that there was no way she could beat Tyson, not with a year of training. But she wanted to know how long she lasted.

"Sure," He grabbing the stop watch from where it was laying the porch.

"1,2,3, Let it RIP!"

"Wow," Max whispered to Ray, "She's doing really good."

"Yeah," Ray agreed. He wasn't all that shocked, she had been training with the Blitzkrieg Boys. Even without Kai's help, they were strong. They made sure she knew what she was doing.

Hilary's blade was knocked from the dish. "Time?" She called.

Ray looked down and smiled, "11 minutes, 53 seconds."

"Cool!" Max jumped up and hugged her. "That's really good!"

"Thanks, Max," Hilary laughed with him. He was as cheery as always.

Tyson waited for the two to stop congratulating her before he got his turn.

"You did amazing, Hilary," He said. " I mean it. I was totally wrong."

"Thank you," Hilary smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I said a girl like you couldn't do it." Tyson looked apologetic. "A girl like you can do anything you want."

"I know," Hilary agreed. She had just that kinda of determination.

After that, things went as back to normal as they were going to get for Hilary. She hung around Tyson and the boys, who had decided to stay for a while. She got a job, hating it because Asya wasn't there. What really bugged her the most, was about a week after she'd gotten back, Tyson asked her out. That wasn't what she needed at the moment. Not now when she was still hooked on Kai.

She'd gotten used to talking to Ray. She told him everything that had happened. He was very understanding, but something told Hilary that behind those bright, gold eyes, he was putting pieces of puzzle, that nobody else new about, together. He was planning something. But he was the only one who would listen with out judging or joking. Well, there was her sister, but she'd didn't really know _who_ Hilary was talking about.

Weeks went by, and then a month. Hilary still woke up every morning thinking that she was back in Russia, only to realize that she wasn't and spend the rest of the day wishing she was. She desperately wanted Tala and Bryan and Spencer. She'd take anyone of them, in fact, if she could only have one. Just as long as they were there with her. There were nights when she'd miss them so much that she physically ached.

Ray had noticed these and commented on it a few times. Saying that depression was taking over. Hilary hadn't denied it, but she didn't agree with it either. She told him that she'd pull through and get over it. That she was just going through withdraws. Ray simply nodded his head.

That morning she woke up like every other, wishing to be in Russia. She got ready and started her trek to Tyson's, wishing that it was Tala's. The only reason she was still here was because she didn't want to hurt her father. But what did it really matter anymore?

But when she arrived at Tyson's was when something different happened. She opened the door and came to a direct halt. There, chatting it up with Ray and Max were Spencer, Bryan and, Tala. The boys stopped at turned when the door opened.

"Hey, Hilary!" Tala jumped up and ran to hug her.

"Tala!" Hilary hugged him back. "I've missed you so much! What are you doing here?"

"We missed you, too." Bryan came up, followed by Spencer. Max and Ray stood back and smiled at the four.

"What have you guys been doing all this time?"

"Like I said," Bryan smirked. "We missed you, too. So basically nothing."

"Yeah, Tala got so bad that he lost the ability to come up with witty come backs." Spencer chuckled, "It was quite amusing in the beginning."

"Shut up!" Tala glared at the two.

"That's basically all he said." Bryan laughed.

Tala looked at Hilary with a pout, "I was depressed and now I'm being mocked mercilessly. It's all your fault."

"I'm sorry, Tala," Hilary giggled at his antics. "I was depressed as well."

"Good," Bryan said, "I'd be concerned if you weren't. A little upset, too."

Hilary smiled at them and then looked around. "No Kai, I see. I guess I can understand."

"Well, you see, Kai did come down." Tala stated, then nodded behind Hilary.

Hilary turned around. There stood Kai with Tyson right behind him.

"Kai," Hilary ran to him, "I can't believe you're here! I'm so happy!"

"Me, too," Kai smirked at her.

Hilary smiled at Tyson and noticed that he was rubbing his slightly red jaw. "What happened to you?" She asked.

"I punched him." Kai told her plainly.

Hilary's eyes widened. "What? Why?" She demanded.

"I got cocky," Tyson shrugged.

Hilary rolled her eyes. Boys were so vague. "What happened."

"He told me that if I wanted you, I'd have to fight him." Kai smirked at the memory. "So I punched him."

"Kai! That's--" Hilary stopped, "Wait, what happened?"

"I made a mistake," Kai told her. "I was being prideful and foolish. I should have never let you go."

"K-Kai?"

"I've been missing you since I left."

"You left?" Hilary was confused. She was the one who left.

"The first time, Third World Tournaments,"

"What?" Was anyone else understanding this? Hilary thought.

"I was denying it all that time. I went back to Russia and I still thought about you. Then met Vera, and I stopped thinking about you a little bit." Kai continued to smirk. "When you showed up, it was like my own personal nightmare came back to haunt me. So I just denied you even more."

"Y-You…"

"Then you told me that you liked Tala, and it killed me. After that, I made believe that I didn't care. Could have forgotten about you, too, if only these three would shut up. They spent the past few weeks moping around the house. And all Tala could say was, 'Shut up'. I couldn't forget you when the only thing they talked about was home much they missed your presence. Then I didn't want to forget you."

Hilary couldn't breath. She kept trying to inhale but for some reason, she couldn't. It just got stuck in her throat.

"So when Ray called," Kai continued. Hilary looked over at Ray who was smiling at her. "I knew that it was time."

Hilary mouthed a thank you to Ray and then looked back to Kai. "Kai, I don't know what to say,"

"Say you'll come back to Russia with us," Kai told her, drawing her close.

"But--"

"Do you want, Hilary." Kai whispered, resting his forehead against hers. "I'm not going to take no for an answer, though."

"I want to come back, but my--" Hilary found it hard to breath before, but now she was close to passing out.

"Your family will understand, trust me." Kai assured her.

"Trust you," Hilary chuckled at the thought, "How can I trust you when I never know what your planning?"

"Isn't that half the fun?" Kai joked, "The other half being my charm."

"You're mysteriously charming all right," Hilary looked at him, a small smile on her face.

"It's about time!" Tala shouted in the back round, "I can't tell anyone how long I've waited for those two to finally be together!"

"Not as long as I have," Kai commented to the redhead, still not looking away from the brunette girl in his arms.

"Hey, I can easily hold the record for waiting for this," Hilary laughed, blushing from all the attention she was receiving from the Kai. He was still gazing in to her eyes, his confident, cocky smirk still in place.

"Wow," Max said to Ray, "Lots of waiting going on here. Makes me feel like I should be waiting for something." Ray snorted.

"Hilary," Kai whispered to her, "What do you want to do?"

"I-I," Hilary stuttered, "I want to be with you,"

"Good," Kai smiled, "Very good,"

"So you're the girl that's turned my boys into sobbing freaks?" An unfamiliar voice came from the doorway. Ever one turned to see the short, purple haired Russia standing there.

"Hilary," Tala wrapped an arm around Hilary's shoulders, ignoring the glare he received from Kai, and motioned to the new person. "Meet Ian. Another valuable teammate and family member."

"He's been away studying," Bryan chimed in.

"Yeah, and when I got home, I find that my tough teammates are WALLOWING over some girl. I was thoroughly pissed off. I went to Kai to find out what happened, only to find that he, too, is walking around all mope-y."

"Um," Hilary hesitated, "I'm sorry?"

"You better be sorry!" Ian demanded.

"They're happy now," Hilary said.

"Yeah, but only 'cause you're here." Ian informed her. "They're never going to able to live without you now. Do you know how annoying that is?"

"Does anyone else feel insulted here?" Spencer asked. The other three nodded their heads.

"God," Ian scoffed, "And you're not even attractive. You're just an annoying, spoiled brat. Couldn't you just go to one of your friends?"

"Ian," Kai growled.

"Kai, I wouldn't worry about it," Tala cut in and pointed to Hilary, who was fuming with anger.

"I am a what?" She growled out.

"You heard me." Ian growled back.

"That's it!" Hilary yelled and darted after the shorter boy. Ian was surprised that she even thought about attacking him. He ran way from the scary girl, leaving behind two teams laughing at the image.

When Hilary was finally satisfied with the damage she'd caused her new "friend", she returned to Kai. Kai took her hand and pulled outside while everyone else stayed inside eating dinner.

"I'm going to tell my parents that I'm going back to Russia." Hilary smiled at him. Kai nodded, not saying anything. "Kai? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kai said as he looked at her. He had an expression that Hilary really couldn't place. It was soft, he wasn't smiling but he wasn't frowning either. He was just looking at her.

"Kai?" She asked. He could be rethinking this. She really hoped the he wasn't.

"I'm going to try something that I've been wanting to do for a while now." He told her. Hilary gulped as his face started towards hers.

Their first kiss was long and sweet. Not hard or rough. The second that his lips touched hers, her head felt light. Hilary swore that the any second now she was going to faint. And just when she thought that'd she be able to sit down and faint in peace, Kai came back in again. Hilary decided it'd be too much trouble to complain…

Oh, his tongue…

A girl like her could get used to this!

* * *

I'm sorry for such a horrible ending. But! It's not really the ending. Just…the ending to this time. Don't worry you're pretty little heads about that…Sorry for the mistakes in this story! All of them, every one of them! 

Story scores so far! If you've already voted, feel free to do so again. I just want an idea of what story people want the most.

Untitled: 6 votes (I'm thinking about calling this story "I'm Listening". Tell me what you think)

In my own world: 3 votes

My Family: 2 votes

You Never Did: 1 vote

The Runaway: 1 vote

No changes from last chapter! Next chapter I will revile what story is the winner. This is your last chance to vote! Even if you haven't reviewed before, vote! If you have voted before, VOTE!

Here's another little break down of the summaries: (I promise you that in each one of the stories, everyone shows a different side of their personality. Hilary will not be the exact same person she was here, because different things will have happened to her. The same goes to everyone else. So don't vote for a story if you want to see the people in THIS story with a different plot…it won't happen!)

**Untitled(Or I'm listening)**: She didn't want to hear everyone's life story, but, unfortunately, they told her anyway. And it's hard to look at people when you know exactly who they are. What's even more sad is that know one wants to take the time to listen to her. Not until the all-boys school burns down. That's when HE shows up. And HE wants to hear about her. Can Hilary trust him? That's for her to decided…

**In My Own World**: Kai didn't want to be king. In his world, kings wouldn't exist. Only his horse Dark Night seems to understand that. Then he met one of the stable boys who could understand his view, as well. Plus, he was the only other person Dark Night would let touch him. But there is something different about the boy… "Hey, you're a girl!" one of the guards pointed out, sticking a accusing finger at her chest.

**My Family**: When Hilary and her husband died in a car accident, they leave behind their daughters. To avoid having them put in foster care, Tyson pulls the old team together. Can Kai put away his past with the girl to take care of the daughters that he cares so much about? (You can suggest names for the daughters!)

**The Runaway**: After committing a crime, Hilary runs away. She makes a stop in a small town, only to caught by a blue-haired, cocky moron who keeps calling her "Slave" and she is supposed to refer to as "Master and Commander". Psh, yeah right. Then she finds out that his life may be harder than he lets on. Oh, and his grandfather was VERY go friends of the man she murdered. That doesn't make things complicated at all…

**You never did**: In thirteen years of friendship, Kai has hardly kept a promise to Hilary, be it important or not. She's finally had enough and ends the friendship. Now sixteen years-old, Kai realizes just how much he misses the girl. In hopes to regain the friendship, he agrees to complete a series of task to prove that he will do what he says he will. Only, this proves to be harder when the girl introduces her to her new boyfriend. (I've decided to put a little Tyson-Hilary in here, but since I don't like the pairing, Tyson's going to LOSE in the worst way!)


	16. Moments

Okay, so this isn't really a chapter, more like a view of Kai and Hilary's life after the last chapter. It's like moments in their life. 

Disclaimer: After 16 chapters, I'm not repeating myself.

Yes, this chapter is a song fic. The name in the song is the movie that I drew inspiration from. It's Gidget. Gidget, for those who don't know, is short for girl-midget. I'm not calling Hilary short, although she is compared to the tall Russians she hangs out with. I think the song fits. Especially for Hilary. The song is from the fifties and it shows.

Again, I am not very good a romantic moments. So this hole chapter…is out of my element. Thanks for reading it anyway.

Sorry for any mistakes.

And! before I forget, I want to thank xs, bluefire, and jahannah12 for reviewing. As well as everyone else.

* * *

Hilary cuddled up to Kai, resting her head on his chest. It was rare that they had time to themselves, so they were making the most of it. Kai leaned over and lightly kissed Hilary. 

"Hey," She smiled, her lips lightly brushing Kai's.

"Hey," He whispered back and kissed her again. "How long are they going to be gone?"

"How would I know?" Hilary giggled.

"Well, I figured Tala might have told you," Kai answered as dragged from the couch, noting just how short she was compared to him. "Ever since we got back he's always trying to give us time alone."

"I wonder why," Hilary smiled as Kai pushed her towards the stairs.

"Me, too." Whispered to her as they mounted the stairs.

Right then the door opened and the four boys stumbled in, giggling like crazy. (Well, Tala was giggling…kind of.) They stopped and looked at the two that were on the stairs, wrapped in what looked like a heated embrace.

"Oh," Tala laughed. "We'll come back later."

"No," Hilary sighed. "It's okay, stay."

"What?" Kai looked at her like she was crazy. They could leave for all he cared.

"Sorry we ruined the mood, Hilary," Ian said as he walked up to his room. After a few weeks, the two had finally started getting along. Although the sarcastic comments flew went ever they were in the same room.

"It's fine, guys, I have to go home anyway." Hilary kissed Kai on the cheek, picked up her things, and walked to the door.

"But," Kai gasped, "Wait, Hilary!"

"I'm sorry, Kai," She giggled at him, clearly understanding what she was doing to him. "I've got to work tomorrow."

Kai just stood there, staring at the door, mouth hanging open.

Tala walked up and put a hand on his shoulder, "Would you like the shower first?"

Kai dragged his eyes from the door to glare and the annoying redhead before marching upstairs.

"What?" Tala asked in an offending voice, "All I did was ask if he wanted the shower. Sorry for being nice! I'll never do it again!"

"Please don't tease," Bryan muttered as he and Spencer followed the other two to their own rooms.

_She acts sorta teenage, just in-between age  
Looks about four foot three  
Although she's just small fry, just about so-high  
Gidget is the one for me_

* * *

Hilary walked into the small gym and smiled at all the kids and teens running around. Who would have guessed that Tala would open a training facility? Because she wouldn't. It fit though. Tala and the rest of them were great coaches, even if they didn't like little kids all that much. But after they made enough money, they hired people to take care of the little ones while they worked on those with power that needed extra attention. 

Hilary just happened to be one of the people they hired to train the little kids. She didn't argue with they brought the idea up. She loved kids and hoped to have one of her own someday. Hilary laughed as she thought about that awkward conversation with Kai. She still didn't know where he stood on the whole kid thing. In truth, she thought that he'd be a great father, but it all depended on how he felt.

"Hey, Hilary," One of her co-workers called. "How was you're night?"

"Kai took me to this fancy restaurant." Hilary replied as she took off her light coat. She was wearing her regular training clothes, sweatpants and a tank top. "It wasn't really our style, but it was nice. I got to wear this beautiful dress and Kai stared. It made me feel good."

"Kai always stares at you," They turned to see the redhead approaching them.

"Yeah, well, he's always so discreet, so I never see him." Hilary told Tala, "When he does it so openly it makes me feel all--" Hilary shivered and shook. "Special."

Tala laughed at her.

_A regular tomboy but dressed for a prom  
Boy, how cute can one girl be?  
Although she's not king size, her finger is ring-size  
Gidget is the one for me

* * *

_

"Hilary, how long have we been together?" Kai asked his girl cooked dinner for him.

"If I have to answer that, I'd say it's time we brake up," She called from the kitchen.

"We'll lets' see, we got together when you were nineteen, and I was twenty-"

"Please tell me you're not using your fingers to count." Hilary interrupted.

"Now, you are twenty-two and I'm twenty-three," Kai continued, ignoring her. "That's around four years."

"Where are you going with this?" Hilary asked as she brought the planets to the table that he was sitting at.

"I think we're ready," He answered simply.

"Ready for what?"

"For what?" He chuckles, waiting for her to realize what he's talking about.

She looks at him. What in the world was the talking about? He obviously didn't want to break up, but the only other thing would be go forward. And the only to go forward to was marriage.

"Oh," She squeaked when he put the small box on the table. "And you say…"

"Of course!" She jumped up and hugged him. "I love you so much!"

* * *

"KAI! I HATE YOU!" She yelled at him. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!" 

"Come one, Hilary, push." The doctor said.

Hilary pushed as she squeezed Kai's hand. Maybe if she squeezed his hand hard enough, then he'd hurt as much as she did. "I REALLY, REALLY HATE YOU!"

A shrill cry filled the and Hilary sighed. "You did it," Kai smiled at her.

"I still hate you," Kai still smiled as he ran a hand through her sweat soaked hair.

The doctor announced that it was a girl and the nurse pasted the baby girl to Kai after they cleaned her up. He smiled down into his daughter eyes. "She's pretty," He smiled. Kai passed her to her mother.

"She has your eyes," Hilary confirmed.

"So, do you like me again?" Kai asked as she leaned over them, putting his arm around his wife's shoulder, looking down at their daughter.

"No, not yet," She smiled at her daughter.

_If she says she loves you  
You can bet your boots she loves you  
If she says she hates you  
That can also mean she loves you_

* * *

"Aw, that was a great movie," Hilary sighed, "So romantic. Kai why aren't you like that?" 

"I wonder if Tala's drugged Anna," Kai muttered as he followed his wife.

"Would you stop worrying, please?" Hilary said in an exasperated voice. "Tala is perfectly capable of taking care of a three year-old."

"Have you ever met Tala?" Kai asked.

She turned and glared at him for a second. "Someone's not getting a good night kiss," She remarked.

Kai watched her walk away, noticing how her hips had a little more swing in them than usually. They looked very…inviting in those sung tight jeans. "Oh, she's evil," He whispered, then started after her.

When he walked up beside he slung his arm around her. "Do you still have that dress…"

"The one I wore during our honeymoon?" Kai nodded. "Yeah, it's somewhere around."

Kai smirked, bent down to her ear, and whispered, "Pull it out,"

She looked at him and smiled.

_It very well may be she's just a baby speaking romantically  
If that's a bad feature, I'll be the teacher  
Gidget is the one for me_

* * *

Bagging jeans and a plain blue tee hugged her features while she walked through the park, carrying her daughter on her back. The girls brown curls bounced as she smiled with laughter. Kai lounged on the bench, watching the two main people in his life. 

Hilary put the girl down and she ran to her father. "Daddy! Daddy!" She cried out, her little, chubby arms outstretched for him. Kai smiled and bent down. Picking the girl up and swinging her around just to hear her laughter. Hilary joined Kai and wrapped her arms around him and the girl.

"I love you," Kai bent down over the girl and kissed Hilary.

"Eww, Daddy," the girl in his arms wined. "Don't go mushy!"

"Don't go mushy?" Hilary laughed and tickled her daughter. "Who told you that kissing was mushy."

The little girl giggled, "Uncle Tala told me when we saw you two in the kitchen."

"The kitchen? Uncle Tala!" Hilary yelled, looking up and Kai who was trying, a failing, to hold in his own laughter. "Well, I think I'm going to have a talk with Uncle Tala when we see him tonight."

"Aw, poor Uncle Tala," Anna giggled. Uncle Tala was her best friend, aside from Bunny.

Kai looked down and the two shorter girls. He sighed. Years ago, he'd never think that this would be his life. It was enough to bring tears to his eyes…but only in private.

_She's not much on glamour  
And she should improve her grammar  
Still I sigh and stammer  
And my heart beats like a little ole hammer_

Later that night, the full family sat around the large table. They were talking and laughing. Anna had decided that she wanted to sit by Ian that night. Of course the food fight that erupted told Hilary that she should separated them, lecturing Ian in the process, much to the little girl amusement.

Kai watched as Anna laughed at the face Ian made.

Tala saw the look on Kai's face and leaned over. "I'm really glad you guys got a happy ending," he said.

"Yeah," Kai agreed, nodding his head slowly. "A girl like her deserves a happy ending."

"That she does," Tala smiled. "That she does."

* * *

I am kinda sad that this is over. I had fun. Really fun. I hope you did, too. 

Okay, so the winner of the vote by a landslide is…

I'm Listening!!! With a grand total of 10 votes. Was there any doubt? And I've already got the first chapter done.

Runner ups:

In my own world: 2 -I've actually already written a little of this.

My family: 2

You never did: 2 -This too.

The Runaway: 1

Wow, that turned out differently than I thought.

Now, I'm sorry to tell you this, but this story might not be up for a while. There are some other stories that I want to finish before I start another one. But, I'm more than welcomed to update the first chapter, as a add on to this story. Kinda like they do at the end of books sometimes. That's only if you want. If some of you don't like being teased like that, then don't read it. But even if one person says that they want it, I'm going to post it.

Oh, it's not a challenge or anything, but I would really like to see a GOOD vampire fic. There's so many out there, but they seem all the same. He's a vampire, she alone in life. They meet, or he kidnaps her, and fall in love. But that's after the evil vampire fails in killing him or her. I don't think that I'm good enough to write a proper vampire-romantic fic, but I really want to see one. I've been craving it for a while. One can only avoid so many Twilight fanfics where Edward is completely out of character or something unrealistic happens before growing needy. Not that I'm insulting any of the Twilight writers out there…Something where Hilary's the vampire. I had the perfect thing the other day…I just can't thing of it now.

Anyway, thank you so MUCH for the many reviews. I loved it, I love hearing you guys and I love that you even liked it. I'm so happy that you guys went through this with me. It's really encouraging.


End file.
